All I Want For Christmas
by forever
Summary: 26-year-old Candice White has fulfilled her dream of becoming a doctor. However, she hasn't been as successful on her quest to find true love. Her first love was unrequited, and her fiance walked away from her. Now, with her painful past behind her, she is ready to face love again. And this Christmas, all she wants is to be with her special someone, and his name is Albert.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a short Christmas story. My gift to you all. Please enjoy :)

**Note: **This fic is purely AU (Alternate Universe), which means that the story is completely different from the original Candy Candy story. But there are some elements from the manga that I've included into the story - you'll know which ;)**  
**

I'm not going to bother too much with my rambling. So without further ado, please enjoy my new contribution. -forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas - Part I**

Being in love was the most wonderful thing, so that was what people said. But it could certainly be a source of frustration, not to mention misery, especially if you had no idea if the other person reciprocated your feelings or not, such in my case.

Things between Albert and me...

What things? Did we even have anything between us other than friendship?

To be blatantly honest, I wanted to be more than friends with Albert – but I knew better than to force that on him. What was I thinking, huh? But really, I couldn't help myself. When I had realized that I had begun to harbor feelings that I had thought I would never have again for my so-called friend and employer, it hadn't come as a shock to me. I hadn't tried to conceal it and pretended that it was not there. Obviously, I had been overwhelmed by the feelings, thinking that it was too soon and inconceivable after I had sworn that I would never fall in love again – and it was Albert, for goodness sake. But I had acknowledged there was no advantage to deny it or to fight it, for that matter. In the end, I had just let the feeling flourish freely within me, relishing it.

It was true that just a year ago I had still thought that I could never fall in love again. Love had been the last thing in my mind when I had been trapped in the pit of severe depression, which had been instigated by an unexpected turn of events.

To my utter disbelief, Terry had broken our engagement without offering any plausible reason. But I suspected that his reason had everything to do with the sweet and demure Miss Susanna Marlowe. Just two weeks prior to our break up, rumors about them had circulated everywhere, but I had refused to pay attention to the gossip.

My life had been in shambles for weeks following the abrupt annulment of my engagement, and I had no motivation to continue my study, forfeiting admission into the University of Chicago medical program, which had been my ultimate dream. Heartbroken and hopeless, I had departed Chicago to leave everything behind and somehow had ended up in New York city, living on my saving.

It wasn't until a fortuitous event, which had guided me to Dr. Laura Green, that I had begun to stand up on my feet again.

Dr. Green had done so much for me that I didn't think I could ever repay her in this lifetime. She was the heaven sent angel who had plucked me out of the dark abyss of my depression and had literally put me back on track so I could regain my life's purpose. I cringed at the thought if she hadn't been there to support me - if that had been the case then I wouldn't even be here right now, let alone reaching my goal to become a doctor. With Dr. Green's assistance, I had been able to enroll into the medical program at the Columbia University, which held slightly better ranking than University of Chicago.

By my third year in the university, the teacher and student relationship between Dr. Green and me had inevitably morphed into a friendship. I couldn't lie though that in the beginning, I had somehow envied Laura, wishing I could be just like her. She seemed to have everything: beauty, brain, success in life and in love. Now, however, I had only respect and great admiration for her. Aside from taking the role of my current mentor as I had continued my residency in New York Presbyterian Hospital, she had become like the older sister I never had, and I loved her immensely for that.

Laura was also the one who had introduced me to Lizzie, one of her pediatric patients.

Elizabeth Michelle Andrew - that was Lizzie's full name - suffered from a rare immune disorder in which her immune system became inactive to fight certain types of antigen. Fortunately, as long as she stayed on her immunotherapy regimen, her disease was not life-threatening.

It was Christmas Eve a year ago when I had literally bumped into little Lizzie as she had escaped Dr. Green's office, barreling right into me. I remembered I had stood frozen on my spot when she tipped her head up to me, her blue eyes staring at me. There had been something about her that had reminded me of someone I had used to know in the past, someone whom I had wanted to forget, but I had quickly dismissed the thought to a mere coincidence.

Little had I known, the floodgates of my past were about to be opened.

From that first encounter, it hadn't taken long before the little girl with blond hair and blue eyes had gained a special spot in my heart. The more I had interacted with Lizzie the more I could see myself in her - my young and naïve self.

The night I had met Lizzie, Laura had asked for a favor from me to take her young patient home since Lizzie's father had an urgent meeting he had to attend. In spite of my fondness toward Lizzie, I hadn't been as willing since it was after all Christmas Eve, but eventually I had relented.

The one thing my friend had neglected to do was to tell me who Lizzie really was. I had thought that Lizzie was just like her other patients, a young girl belonging to a middle class family. Suffice to say, I had been absolutely wrong.

I had realized my assumption had been completely wrong as soon as I had found myself standing, dumbfounded, in front of the multilevel historic apartment in the affluent neighborhood of Upper East Side - an impressive looking place which Lizzie had casually referred to as her home. The blond girl had to drag me along with her just to make me move out of my spot.

The house's interior was as magnificent as I had imagined it. Feeling inadequate to step foot in such a stately home, I quickly excused myself, but Lizzie, with her angelic smile, had somehow managed to persuade me to stay. I didn't want to overstay my welcome, but I just couldn't bear to see Lizzie's sky-blue eyes filled with tears while inwardly I cursed at her parents for being so careless and heartless to abandon their daughter in the huge house accompanied only by a housekeeper. And I was especially angry with her father for prioritizing his work over his very own daughter even on Christmas Eve.

Without wasting time, Lizzie had excitedly grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. I didn't remember exactly how long I had spent time talking to Lizzie in her spacious room that was the same size of my entire apartment, but I certainly had learned a lot about her in that one night. And at that time, the more I had known about her, the more I had felt compassion for her. Apparently, her mother had passed away a long while ago, at the time when she was nothing but an infant, and since then she had lived with her father. Lizzie had also mentioned that she and her father used to live in Chicago, which ironically was the city where I had originally come from, the same city that I had fled from right after Terry had punctured a sword right through my heart, leaving a deep gashing hole.

After telling some funny stories about her two seemingly eccentric uncles, Uncle Stear and Uncle Archie, Lizzie had suddenly made a request, asking me to read a book for her. So without thinking too much, I had chosen a Charles Dickens' classic, A Christmas Carol, which should be perfect considering the occasion, but before I could even finish the first chapter, she had fallen fast asleep. At the same time, I had started to feel drowsy myself, so I had decided to take a quick rest before heading home. However, that brief rest had unexpectedly turned into a long nap.

Of course, I hadn't realized that I had been sleeping until a gentle voice had jolted me out of my dream, and the second my eyes had snapped open, I stared right into a pair of bewildered sky-blue eyes.

It was through Lizzie that I had had the pleasure of meeting the illustrious New York magnate, William Albert Andrew, who turned out to be no other than Lizzie's father. In reality, that wasn't even supposed to happen, but fate sometimes had its own mind.

And fate definitely had its own mind when it had led me back to my first love.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this short story from me. I would love to hear what you think, and if you're shy, please feel free to message me in private. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. -forever-


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter is only the introduction, here when the real story begins :)**  
**

**Note: **This fic is purely AU (Alternate Universe), which means that the story is completely different from the original Candy Candy story. But there are some elements from the manga that I've included into the story - you'll know which ;)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas - Part II**

Before Terry, there was another man in my life who had been my everything.

I was only six when I had first met Albert in a local pet store. He was the handsome teenage boy working there to care for the animals. His friendly smile and tender blue eyes had attracted me instantly. Before long, despite my aunt's admonition, I had found myself visiting the store almost every day after school, hanging out there to hear Albert talking about all kinds of pets and animals. The store owner had let me get acquainted with all the animals in the store, and every time a new animal resident had been brought in, Albert would introduce it to me.

A month later, after more than a week being ill and confined to my bed, I had stepped into the store eager to meet with my friend only to have the store owner tell me that Albert no longer worked there. From the brief note Albert had written to me, I learned that he had to leave the country to attend college and he would like me to care for his turtle, Hurley. I had been very sad, but I had kept a positive attitude that one day I would meet him again.

That day had finally arrived when I had just begun attending high school, and of all the places in Chicago, I had seen Albert again in the zoo. I could recognize him even from a distance away, and spontaneously, I had run straight into his arms, catching him by surprise, but he had welcomed me back in a tight embrace. Later I had found out that his love for animals had compelled him to volunteer at the zoo.

It hadn't taken long for us to reconnect despite the years that we had been apart, and I had shown him how much Hurley had grown. We had continued our friendship throughout my high school years. By then, I had known that my childhood crush for him had bloomed into something more meaningful, but I had kept my feelings hidden because I had always thought that he had only seen me as a friend or maybe even like his little sister.

In late summer, the night before I left Chicago to attend an out of state college, I had returned Hurley to him and... I had kissed him.

I hadn't known how he had reacted since I had fled from there as soon as I had done that. It had been nothing but a goodbye kiss. I had finally decided to move on from my first love, accepting the fact that Albert would never reciprocate my feelings for him. I had started college with the determination to find a new love, and not too long after that, Terry had come into my life. As time had gone by, my feelings for Albert had gradually diminished before it had been replaced entirely by my feelings for Terry. Before the beginning of my second year in college, Terry and I had become a couple.

When Terry had proposed to me on one beautiful late spring night after my college graduation, I had thought that my future had been set firmly - I would be Mrs. Grandchester. But the next thing I knew, he had called off our engagement, destroying the relationship that we had built for years. His sudden announcement had left me in a disconcerted state as I had felt completely at a loss, wondering how it could have happened and what I had done wrong. Once the shock and anger had worn off, I had fallen deep into the dark hole of depression.

Eventually, I had recovered from my depression, and I owed it all to my caring and considerate mentor, Dr. Laura Green. However, being beaten and defeated by love twice, I had become disillusioned and had vowed to never love again. So during the years I had continued my study, I had stayed away from being involved in any type of romantic entanglement and had not dated even once.

'Never say never.' That was what everyone had told me, and they had been right.

It was on Christmas Eve of last year that I had been reunited with my childhood crush, my first love, Albert. It was a reunion that I had never expected to happen, but it had.

The moment had been surreal for both of us as we had stood face-to-face inside Lizzie's bedroom that was bathed in soft light. Through my sleepy haze, I could still recognize his sky-blue eyes, and his gentle voice calling my name had been the concrete proof that the blond man standing before me was Albert. What had ensued next was a very awkward moment between us while we both attempted our best to act normal in front of each other. After several rounds of hot chocolate, we eventually had managed to strike a real conversation, not just exchanging one or two words of pleasantries.

William A. Andrew was how most people had referred to him now. He was the charismatic leader of the Andrews' Corporation. All my life, I had only known him as Albert and had no knowledge that he was a member of one of the most influential families in the nation. Yet to me, he was still the same humble and kindhearted man I had befriended in the past, and I was truly glad that he had insisted that I called him Albert. I wouldn't have it any other way. He had always been and would always be Albert to me.

Upon Lizzie's request and Dr. Green's recommendation, Albert had offered me a job as Lizzie's personal physician. I had had no valid reason to reject his offer. However, I had told him that I didn't need the pay since I would still be working full time at the hospital anyway, but he hadn't consented until I had made a silly suggestion that he could cook for me as a form of payment to which he had laughingly agreed right away. I had thought that he had been joking about the cooking, but he hadn't. The first day I had come to check up on Lizzie and to give her treatment, I had decided to stay with Lizzie until her dad had returned from work. But when, after arriving from work, he had approached me and asked me what I would like to eat for dinner, it dawned on me that he had been serious about cooking me dinner, and he surely impressed me with his cooking skill - all his dishes were superbly delicious.

From that day on, my routine had changed. Twice a week, I would come to Albert's house to care for Lizzie and would stay there for dinner. In the beginning, I would leave right after dinner, but that hadn't been the case anymore for a while now. Without me actually being completely aware of it, the time I had spent in the Andrews' home had stretched longer and longer, and nowadays, I would linger there even long after Lizzie had gone to bed, just spending times with Albert, chatting, watching TV, or playing video and board games. Slowly but surely, Albert and I had rebuilt our friendship.

Even though we had known each other during our younger years, we rarely talked about the past. In the beginning, I had been worried that he would question me about the farewell kiss I had impulsively given him before I had gone away to college, but so far, he had never mentioned anything about that. He must have forgotten that incident already since it wasn't something worth remembering for him anyway. But I couldn't lie to myself that I wasn't disappointed because I truly was. And the fact that he had married another woman was just another cruel reminder that my feelings for him had been unrequited.

Nevertheless, I just couldn't stay away from him.

With the amount of times Albert and I had spent together, naturally, we had grown closer than we had ever been in the past. I had acknowledged then that it would only be a matter of time before my feelings for him were resurrected, and it hadn't taken long at all. A few months after our so-called reunion, I found myself gradually falling for him all over again.

Now, nearly ten years after I had walked out of Albert's life, here I was pining for him again, reliving the same feelings I had harbored during my high school years, as if I had never grown up. And to my dismay, just like in the past, I had no clue about his feelings for me.

There were times that I thought his intense gaze had spoken to me not in a 'friendly' way, and I couldn't help but feel that in one occasion he had been about to kiss me. But so far nothing sort of romantic had occurred between us.

Last Christmas, when I had only wished for a quiet evening, fate had brought me back to my first love.

This Christmas, all I wanted was a sliver of happiness, the void in my heart filled.

Could I wish for something wonderful to happen between Albert and me?

*********ccccccc*********

"Finally - where have you been? I've been looking all over for you," I heard Albert's impatient voice through my hand phone as I sat down on my chair, having just finished making my round in the urgent care.

"Have you ever heard of working, Albert? I've been here, tied up. There are many patients who require my assistance, you know," I replied in a quip, reclining my back against the cushion.

He chuckled. "Listen - I have a big favor to ask," he said quickly.

"I'm all ears, mister."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night. Hmm…" I kept silence for a brief moment as I tried to recall my schedule from memory. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve…"

I could hear him chuckling again. "Very good, Candy. You deserve a perfect score for that - so are you?" he asked insistently.

"I think I am. I don't think I'm scheduled to do any round tomorrow. What's up? What's so urgent? Is Lizzie okay?" I asked cautiously, suddenly worried that something might have happened to his daughter.

"Oh, that's excellent," he uttered in glee and quickly clarified, "It's nothing to do with Lizzie. She is at her grandmother's house and won't be back until Christmas morning. Would you mind accompanying me to the Christmas Ball tomorrow night?"

When I caught the last part of his sentence, I nearly fell backward on my chair. Of all the things he could've asked me – that one never did cross my mind.

"Did I just hear that right? You want me to accompany you to a party? As in being your date?" I asked him in a doubtful tone, thinking I might have heard wrong. All the while, I could feel the instant acceleration of my heartbeat.

"Yes, Candy, I would like you to be my date," he affirmed.

I was too shocked to reply to him properly as my brain still tried to reprocess his words. Could this be real? He had just asked me to be his date. However, I wasn't so sure about the event and the venue. For our first date, I had always imagined a nice and quiet, low key place, like the zoo or something like that.

"Would you go with me, Candy?" he asked again, startling me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and told him in a hesitant tone, "I don't know, Albert. A ball is way too elite and classy for me, a boring, ordinary woman."

"Candy - you'll be fine there. And don't ever say that you're a boring person. You never are. I wouldn't have asked you if you were," he assured me with a slight chortle.

There was really nothing much to say after that. "Fine - I'll go with you, Albert."

"Really? You will?" he uttered in excited disbelief before he toned down his voice, saying, "Thank you so much, Candy. I owe you a big one for this. I promise you'll have fun."

"You certainly do, Albert. You owe me big. Really big," I muttered in mock annoyance through my wide smile.

A stream of deep chuckles could be heard reverberating against my ear. "Well, okay then. I'll pick you up in about two hours or so," he suddenly announced.

"Wait a minute. Two hours? What in the world -"

Letting out a small laugh, he explained to me, " We need to do quite a bit of preparations. Some of them, we must do today and the rest tomorrow - you'll see. This afternoon, I'll take you shopping for gowns and some accessories."

"I'm not quite following you there. But new gown? Thanks, Albert, but I don't think that's necessary. I'm pretty sure I own something decent enough for the formal," I tried to reason with him and politely declined his shopping invitation.

"I'm sorry, Candy - but this is different. This isn't like any other parties you've gone before."

Panic settled upon me at once, and I raised my voice, "That's true. How could I forget? This is a high society gathering, and I will accompany you, William Albert Andrew, the A-list residence of the business world." When I realized that I had practically yelled into the phone, I paused momentarily and lowered my voice. "Now that I really think about it, I probably should not even go. I don't pass the criteria to be your companion," I said in a dejected tone.

"Candy - didn't I tell you that you'll be fine? You have nothing to worry - you will be a perfect companion to me," he gently coaxed me, causing my cheeks to feel hot instantly.

"Alb -."

He interrupted me at once, "Okay, Candy. I have to go now, but I'll see you in about two hours."

"Albert." I tried to protest but heard nothing in response. Drat! He had hung up.

It took me several minutes before I fully comprehended what I had just agreed to do. Eeek! I was going to a party with Albert as his date. And this was not just some ordinary party. This was a super elite party that would surely attract all the New York finest to attend. What was I thinking? I still couldn't help wondering why he had asked me in the first place. Sure, we were great as friends, really great, but why on earth he would ask me to a prestigious event such as the Christmas Ball. I doubted he had run out of date options. I'm sure if he would just snap his fingers, all these beautiful women would willingly come and line up for him.

He had mentioned that this was a favor, so that meant this wasn't a real date, and I shouldn't invest my heart into this if I didn't want to get hurt in the end. In fact, I thought this so-called favor thing was too good to be true.

However, I could not dismiss the excitement stirring in the pit of my stomach that something was up.

That afternoon, being Mr. punctual, Albert picked me up at exactly two o'clock. He drove us to the legendary Fifth Avenue, a place known for its collection of high end flagship stores. Once we were there, he made sure we didn't waste anytime. As soon as our feet touched the ground, we took a quick stride directly into this ultra chic boutique where a group of staff welcomed us cordially. I was then whisked away from Albert and ushered into a dressing room to try a gown. Well, that was just the beginning. Before I even realized it, one gown became ten. In the beginning, it was kind of fun playing model, parading in beautiful clothes, but later on, I felt physically drained.

After slipping myself into gown number eleven, I barely came out of the changing room, nearly tripping on the gown. Albert, observing me from his seat, just gave me a chuckle and shook his head to express his objection to the dress I was wearing. The only response I could give him was a suppressed frustrated groan as I stomped back to the dressing room. I was ready to give up and decided to tell him that I didn't want to partake on this ridiculous activity anymore. The dress I was wearing now would be the last outfit I was willing to try.

To my and my attendant's surprise and relief, a satisfied grin finally appeared on his face instead of a cringe or grimace.

I approached him, lifting the gown off the floor to prevent me from stumbling on it. "You smile. That's a good sign. What's the verdict?"

"This is it, Candy. We've finally found it. That dress is perfect on you," he exclaimed in an enthusiastic voice, standing up from his seat, his blue eyes seemingly focused on the gown.

"Really?" I remarked excitedly. "So now, can we go home? I'm in dire need of a good rest - I'm exhausted." I complained to him, having enough excitement for the day.

Without waiting for him to respond, I turned on my heel and headed back toward the dressing room. I just wanted to change quickly and left the store. Thank goodness, I didn't have to go back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Candy, but we're not done," I heard his rueful voice.

I stopped my pace and glanced over my shoulder to look at his sheepish smile. "We are not?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head in reply. "We still have more stops to make."

I didn't know since when Albert had become a fashion expert. After we exited that boutique, we went to shop for shoes and handbag. And it did not stop there. Later on I found out, that he had arranged an appointment for me at this super exclusive salon frequented by celebrities and other New York's elite clientele. In addition, when he had dropped me off that night after our unplanned shopping marathon, he had briefed me on the schedule for tomorrow while I could only let out an incoherent mumble, staring at him dumbly. Since when do you need a schedule to go to a party? Surely, I didn't know what I had gotten myself into.

The next day, just like Albert had told me, the driver knocked on my door at exactly nine o'clock in the morning. Still donning my P.J. and in my cutesy Winnie the Pooh's slippers, I opened the door, looking rather disgruntled, when the fashionably dressed, stoic faced man announced the full schedule I would have today. Albert's chauffeur then took me to the salon, where I was pampered literally from head to toe: aromatherapy sauna, full body massage, body wrap, French manicure and pedicure. The experience had been heavenly, I must say, not something I was used to having for myself. Following the beauty treatment, I was taken to the two beauticians who would work on my face and hair.

Once the artist and stylist had finished applying make up on me and set my hair, a process that had felt like eternity, I changed into my gown. Since I had mostly dipped my head down, browsing through the magazine pages than facing the mirror, I hadn't really noticed what the beauty experts had truly done to my face and hair. With my curiosity piqued, I went to the mirror. My mouth hung open as I stared at this person in front of me.

_Who is that person? Is that really me? Is it possible for you to not recognize your own reflection?_

I hadn't paid close attention to the style or the look of the gown that Albert had chosen to be deemed worthy to be worn by me. Being too exhausted and too upset after the shopping to care that much about how I would look tomorrow, I had merely shoved the garment bag with the pricey gown inside it into my closet. But, now that I took a really good look at it, I must admit that I was impressed with his sense of style.

The gown fitted me perfectly in its shimmery splendor, hanging just a tad above the floor. The satin, platinum colored material wrapped tightly around my torso and flared below my hips. It wasn't a fancy ball gown with elaborate embellishments made of shiny sequin pieces and frilly fabrics. Rather, it was a very simple yet elegant designer gown.

To complement the strapless ball gown, my hair was pulled up in a loose bun held in place by several sparkling rhinestones pins with soft wisps of blond curls falling here and there framing my face. Then to complete the whole look of utter elegance, the make up was done tastefully yet naturally with just the right touch of colors that accentuated my eyes and my lips.

After thanking the highly skilled stylists for my complete transformation, I went back to the car, taking my seat. Soon, we were on our way to Albert's place. Inside the car, I fidgeted a lot in my seat, nervous and anxious, imagining what could happen tonight.

Looking at the window to my side, I smiled at my own reflection. "It'll be all right, Candy. Just think of it as if you were Cinderella. It'll be fun playing Cinderella for one night. You would be fine," I told myself in an attempt to calm my nerves.

The drive to Albert's house wasn't a long one. Arriving at the house, I immediately searched for him inside. Unable to find him, I went upstairs to his room and knocked on the door, but no one answered. I contemplated to look for Lizzie instead but then just remembered that she would be in her grandma's house in New Jersey for the night. After waiting a few minutes, I turned on the door knob tentatively. To my surprise, the door went open without too much effort.

I hovered by the threshold, calling out his name several times, and yet there was no answer. He could be in the bathroom and couldn't hear me.

I left his room and decided to wait for him downstairs. As I moved along the hallway, I noticed the wall mirror to my right and ceased my steps. After dropping my duffel bag on the floor, I stepped closer to the mirror and checked my reflection. Cinderella, huh? I looked admiringly at myself in the mirror. Then, I twirled around in my gown and smiled giddily at my own mirror image, like a little girl in a princess costume.

"Beautiful." Albert's voice stopped my movement altogether.

Thoroughly embarrassed being caught in my childish antic, I spun around and saw him standing in front of his bedroom's door. The second my eyes laid on him, I practically let my jaw drop to the floor. He looked good in his dark colored designer tuxedo, clutching his jacket over his shoulder casually.

"You look good, Albert. Drop dead gorgeous," I blurted out and immediately cursed myself for uttering such a boorish remark. I turned back facing the mirror, hiding my red face from him.

He laughed and paced toward me. "Thank you for the compliment, Candy," he simply said as he shrugged his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. "And you look simply radiant tonight," he added.

"Thank you, Albert," I replied absently; my focus diverted to the pair of gleaming blue eyes in the mirror.

I could not stop myself from being transfixed at his reflection in the mirror as he slowly took a few steps closing the distance between us and stood right behind me. He was so near, that his chest practically touched my bare back. Suddenly, without my consent, my heart started to beat erratically. The fresh masculine fragrance from his cologne didn't help my situation at all by lulling my senses. I stopped breathing for a second when he brought his hands over my shoulders, lightly brushing my bare skin in the process. My eyes grew large and my mouth snapped open as soon as I caught sight of the lustrous gigantic diamond solitaire pendant dangling above my neck. I estimated the stone was at least 4 or 5 karats.

Instantly, I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Albert. Uhm… I don't think I can accept this. I mean… Uhm… This is a really nice perk for becoming your partner, but I just can't," I told him nervously as I let my index finger run against the surface of the diamond pendant.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Candy. I didn't buy this for you. This is my family's heirloom jewelry," he explained.

My eyes widened. "Then the value is even greater. I don't want to ruin something as priceless as your family jewelry, Albert," I commented with apprehension in my voice, my focus straying to our reflections in the mirror.

"Candy - it's a diamond. What can you do to a diamond to ruin it? The stone is known to exhibit the highest hardness compared to other materials in the world." He smiled at me reassuringly before he lowered his head as he clasped the necklace on my neck.

"There you go," he said, lifting his head to look at the mirror. I gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His face contorted into a frown as his expression turned thoughtful, and then he suddenly remarked, "Oops! I almost forget. Wait here." He strode away back to his room, leaving me by myself, wondering what had he had forgotten.

A short moment later, I smiled when I saw him walk back toward me, producing a corsage in his hands. Then, he reached for my hand and slowly slid the flowers arrangement around my wrist. "Now, perfect." He let go of my hand and smiled into the mirror.

"Not yet," I told him as I whirled around, practically skidding to a stop on my high heels to get to my duffel sitting on the floor, and then I pulled a small box out of the bag.

I approached him, holding the small box in my hand. Then, as I took out the small piece of floral arrangement, showing it to him, he smiled and understood my intention right away.

"Here, let me put this on you," I said as I carefully pinned the boutonnière onto the lapel of his tuxedo jacket. After making sure that the boutonnière was fastened securely, I turned to face the mirror to observe the result of my work, and my eyes slowly drifted toward his face in the mirror.

"Now… Perfect," he merely stated with a broad smile, making eye contacts with me through the mirror.

"Perfect," I echoed him, murmuring in a softer voice as a wistful smile slowly formed on my lips, my heart beating thunderously against my chest.

I must admit though that I probably wasn't talking about the same thing he was. I was talking about the picture before me. The picture of Albert and me together. Perfect. As simple as that.

"Well, shall we?" he said, offering his elbow, a dazzling grin gracing his lips.

"Uhm… yeah…." I answered absentmindedly, hooking my arm with his. My eyes were still affixed to the mirror.

_Will I be able to suppress my feelings for him tonight?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this short story from me. I would love to hear what you think, and if you're shy, please feel free to message me in private. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. -forever-


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this chapter can warm you up somehow. And there is a reason why I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas Eve - you'll see why soon. Enjoy :)

**Note: **This fic is purely AU (Alternate Universe), which means that the story is completely different from the original Candy Candy story. But there are some elements from the manga that I've included into the story - you'll know which ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas - Part III**

To say that the party was glamorous was an understatement. It was beyond anything that I could ever imagine. The words glitz and ritz came to my mind. Famous people were everywhere as far as my eyes could see inside the spacious, opulent Grand Ballroom at the legendary Waldorf Astoria.

During the five course lavish meal set for a king, we were seated in this round table of ten people. Obviously, I didn't know the rest of the guests who were sharing table with us, but it was not difficult to tell that they were the people whom Albert had come in contact with in his work. For the most part, dinner was quite uneventful, and I had to admit that the truly interesting part was when the servers nimbly removed the fancy plate cloche to reveal the gourmet creation the chef had meticulously prepared for us to savor. Sad but that was how it had been for me.

I didn't understand. Was it because of the gown I was wearing that I had become so quiet? It was not that I had been neglected. In any case, it was totally the opposite. Albert had pretty much attempted to include me in almost all the conversations he had with his colleagues, but in all instances, I had replied with one or two short sentences adding a nod here and a nod there in a polite manner. And in the end, I had resorted to be a good listener. Honestly! This was definitely not how I would typically behave. The normal me would've jumped from table to table, asking for autographs, considering how the place was littered with all types of celebrities.

Besides the rich and famous, the place was also packed with beautiful women.

Since the seconds we had stepped in to the Grand Ballroom, I had been counting the number of women that had conveniently bumped onto Albert. Amazing how these women, no matter how sophisticated they appeared, would do anything – I meant anything – to get Albert's attention! I couldn't blame them though. I must admit that Albert looked exceptionally dashing tonight in his dark suit that made his blond hair stand out.

To my surprise, knowing how he was always keen on being a true gentleman, he had deliberately shrugged off the advances from those women without even sparing a glance at them. In fact, he had mostly devoted his attention to me. I was utterly flattered. I was his date after all, and that had to be the reason he was being extra attentive to me. He was just playing his role as my partner tonight. There couldn't be any other reason for that, right?'

After almost an hour had gone by, boredom had finally caught up with me, threatening to lull me to sleep. The party was nice and all, the food was fabulous, the wine was extraordinary, and Albert was a super gentleman – but nothing had happened. It was not like that I had expected something to happen. It was just that this could've been better.

As I was surveying the room with my eyes, trying to keep myself occupied, inconspicuously spying on the celebrity couple sitting several tables away from mine, I felt Albert nudge me slightly.

"Candy, the reason I had invited you to come with me in the first place is not so that you can act like a true lady - I want you to have fun," he whispered into my ears.

"Well, I don't want to embarrass you with my antics, Albert," I answered tongue-in-cheek, and he just gave me a chuckle in response.

Abruptly, he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, tossing his napkin onto the table. "Perhaps, you just need a little lesson on how to enjoy the party."

All the while I could only gape at him in surprise. "Alb-"

Before I could say anything, he had grabbed my hand and towed me along with him, meandering through the tables, chairs, and people, and a short moment later, I found myself standing in the middle of the dancing floor. In the background, I could hear the music playing.

"Albert…" I looked at him, demanding an explanation.

Ignoring me, he held my hands and placed them on his shoulders. Then, his arms moved to encircle my waist. "We can start by dancing." He grinned as he began moving, and I automatically moved, following his lead.

I attempted hard to maintain my angry façade, but I couldn't succeed when he was grinning at me like that, so I just whipped my head to the side, pressing my lips to stifle my chuckle. "Dancing is good," I commented in slight concession, which he returned with another grin.

We then swayed to the beat of the music without talking, just enjoying each other's company, basking in the soothing atmosphere. The live band played an ear pleasing, mellow music. The whole perimeter of the dance floor was bathed in soft rays of light. Sweet floral fragrance emanating from the exquisite fresh flower centerpieces on the tables permeated the air. Everything about the place was imbued with romance.

On an impulse, I let my eyes droop to a close and leaned my head against his chest.

"Candy-" His voice called me softly, rumbling against my ears.

"Yeah." I responded still with my eyes closed. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat drummed softly against my ear.

He let out a long sigh. "I'm so glad you agreed to come with me tonight," he told me, causing my eyes to snap open, and I withdrew my head from his chest. Only then, I realized the music had stopped playing, but yet we were still dancing.

Slowly, I retracted my arms, removing them from his shoulders. We ceased moving and just stood in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the many pairs of eyes directed toward us. To my surprise, he didn't let go of me. His arms were still wrapped snugly around my waist. Without even looking, I could feel the piercing of furious glares from jealous women from all over the room and couldn't prevent from making a quip about them.

"But by taking me as your date, you've broken a lot of hearts tonight." I wore a mock pitiful look on my face.

He faked laughter, "Ha ha ha… Funny."

"You should've seen those faces," I told him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" His face contorted into confusion.

"Those women who were swarming you earlier. They were attacking you from all sides, like you were a hot potato." He cocked his eyebrows, giving me a patented look, looking amused. I continued, "Well that wasn't the best choice of words, wasn't it?"

He laughed a little.

"I wouldn't blame them though." I paused.

"You wouldn't, eh?" He looked at me, grinning, coaxing me to continue.

"You're hot! Oh Drat! Did I just say that out loud?" I feigned bashfulness.

He chuckled. "Ah… I'm flattered. Candice White actually thinks that I'm hot. You have never said anything like that before, Candy."

"I just did, Albert. I mean, slipped. I just slipped," I answered in a jesting manner.

Suddenly, as the band resumed playing, he pulled me closer to him running his hand over my bare back, literally causing me to gasp. "Whatever, Candy. So, you think I am hot, huh?" The soft rumble of his chuckle filled my ears.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment, but I quickly attempted to conceal my discomposure with a retort. "Don't push it, Albert! You might have just lost your hotness."

He chortled and swiftly twirled me around so that my back was firmly flushed against his chest, his arms resting around my waist. It didn't occur to me of how close we were until his masculine scent totally surrounded me. This was the closest to physical intimacy we had ever had.

"Well, the same thing applies to you too." He half whispered to my ear, causing me to turn to face him only to stare right into his brilliant blue eyes. My heartbeat rate climbed exponentially. He was too close; our nose practically touched. I tossed my head to the opposite direction almost immediately.

"Have you noticed the many pairs of eyes directed at you? Would you believe those men? They were openly ogling you." I heard him say with slight disdain in his voice as I struggled to act collected to mask the growing nervousness within me.

Letting out a deep breath, I pulled my body away from him and turned around to face him. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. I missed that. So, they think I'm hot, huh? Is anyone of them worth being pursued?" I cracked a joke in an attempt to downplay my own nervousness.

"Don't even think about it! You deserve much better than those – those, those people," he told me. His mouth curved into a smile, looking like he was joking, but his eyes though, his eyes conveyed to me that he was being serious. "The only reason that they haven't laid a single hand on you is because you're with me," he added. His smile turned into a smug grin.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Since they see the big sign on me: property of William Albert Andrew. Hands off!" I finished for him, taunting him.

"Candy!" He scowled.

"I'm just kidding, Albert." I grabbed both of his hands and held them in mine, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Since, we're on that subject. Why did you ignore those women, Albert? I know I'm your date and all, but..." I moved my hands to his elbows and looked at him from an arm's length.

He released a long sigh and answered, "Candy - I have the most beautiful woman in the world, right here. Why would I want anything more?"

Of all the things he could've answered, that one totally took me by surprise. Without warning, he drew me closer to him, engulfing me in a hug, causing me to once again be encompassed in his warmth. I felt a bit dizzy by the proximity.

"I –" I stuttered weakly against his chest, trying to control the rampant beating of my heart that started to get out of control.

Gently, he eased me away from him and observed my face. "Aaaw… You're blushing." He smiled warmly, staring into my eyes. At that instant my face felt hot. I knew he was right.

"I'm not," I murmured a lie, avoiding his eyes, because I knew my face was probably as red as a ripened tomato just as he had claimed.

He sneered. "Whatever, Candy."

I just pressed my lips mutely as a response.

We spent the remaining of the song in silence, just moving around to the beat. I noticed that the dance floor had become more crowded compared to when we had just started dancing. And I was quite aware of the daggers those ladies threw at me, but I could care less about them.

I stole a glance at Albert out of the corner of my eye.

This wasn't the first time I danced with Albert. I had danced with him twice in the past during my last year in high school. The first time was the spring dance. After nearly a month of deliberation, I had mustered up the courage to ask him to the spring dance, and to my pleasant surprise, he had agreed to be my partner. Nevertheless, there hadn't been anything romantic about the event that was held inside the school gym. The makeshift dance floor was overcrowded that we could hardly move around and had to literally yell just so we could hear each other. The ambiance was definitely in stark contrast to the ambiance in this luxurious Grand Ballroom.

As the female vocalist began to sing a romantic ballad, I let my hands travel to rest at the nape of his neck, his hair brushing softly against the back of my hands. I leaned my head against his broad chest. His arms snaked around my waist.

I let him lead me moving across the dance floor.

A smile crept up my lips. Never in a million years I had ever pictured that I could be here dancing with him again.

"Uhm… Albert." I called him in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

I drew away from him slightly to gaze at him. "Me too." I told him, smiling.

"Huh?" He looked at me with confusion reflected in his blue eyes.

I put my head back against his chest, inhaling the mild masculine scent that I had grown very fond of. "Me too. I'm glad I decided to come here with you too." I expounded my earlier remark to him without being able to wipe the grin out of my face.

The only reply I received was the tightening of his arms around me as I felt pressed against him. When I felt the soft brush of his moist lips on my shoulder, a tingling sensation flared within me, a familiar yet forgotten sensation.

Then, his arms loosened around me as he withdrew from me.

Stealing a quick glance toward him, I tried to decipher what was on his mind. He seemed to be preoccupied with something, staring off into space. A wistful smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

We continued dancing for a short moment. Until, as if someone had given us a command, we mechanically stopped moving, disentangling from each other's embrace, standing face-to-face. The next thing I knew, our eyes met and locked in an intense gaze. Then, slowly, our heads moved closer. We were so close to each other to which his warm breath practically tickled my nose. At that instant, I had this crazy urge to lean forward to remove whatever distance between us and just kissed him. But before anything happened, he averted his gaze from me and threw a glance over his shoulder, breaking the intimate moment as I could only stare at him in a half trance.

What had just happened?

"Are you thirsty, Candy? As a matter of fact, I am. I could definitely use one of those, right there." He gestured toward the cocktail serving table with his chin, his eyes eluding mine. I could only nod my head weakly in silence. I couldn't deny the fact that I was thoroughly disappointed with his evasive behavior.

After our dance, which had ended abruptly, Albert had taken me to mingle with as many people as possible. I couldn't help but think that he was trying to steer us away from being in a situation in which there was only the two of us. What had transpired between us earlier, where we had shared a fairly intimate moment on the dance floor and had somehow left it hanging, had inevitably generated awkward tension between us. We both had tried to overlook it, pretending that nothing had happened, and acted as normal as we possibly could. However, I didn't think any of us had succeeded though.

We stayed in the party for another two to three hours before we decided that we had enough excitement for the night.

The ride going home wasn't that much different as an air of awkwardness still hovered above us. It wasn't in total silence though. Sitting next to each other within the confined of the car, we did talk. So far, our conversation had been restricted to benign topics, no mentioning of the party or the dance of any kind. But, I knew that eventually we had to talk about the party and everything else related to it, probably not tonight but definitely some other time.

"Did you have fun at the ball, Candy?" Albert asked suddenly, catching me off guard with his question, as I hadn't foreseen he would bring up the topic right now.

I displayed my brightest, widest, happiest smile to him. "I certainly did, Albert. Thanks for inviting me."

"My pleasure," he simply said.

"How about you, Albert? Did you have fun?" I asked him back.

A broad grin appeared on his face. "Me? Definitely. I have to admit that it was one of the most well-organized events I've ever attended."

"Even if I have never truly attended another similar event in the past – I have to agree," I told him in affirmation.

"But, you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself earlier. You were not being yourself. You were playing miss manners. What happened with the vivacious Miss Candice White?" he asked in a sneer.

"As I told you earlier, I didn't want to embarrass a certain someone with my unrefined manners. But, eventually, I did better, right, Albert?" I told him, playfully slapping his shoulder.

He scoffed. "Yeah right. After I had to drag you to the dance floor, that is."

I gave him a sarcastic look at his last comment. "Well, that dance was something…" I started but then immediately halted before going further, gauging his reaction.

"Yeah… it was…" He drifted off in a contemplative tone. Then, before we knew it, we found ourselves gazing intensely at each other. But the next second, he whipped his head to the side and seemed to find the window to be more interesting to look at.

I could only swallow back a groan of frustration. He was being evasive again. I had given up trying to figure him out. I kept telling myself that he had told me from the very beginning that this whole thing was a favor that he had asked of me. But for the life of me, I just couldn't quell hope from sprouting inside of me. Was that presumptuous of me to think that tonight Albert had treated me extra special, as if he had been wooing me?

What had happened so far?

Albert out of nowhere had asked me to be his date. Albert had sent me to a shopping spree fit for a star, well not really, but close. Albert made sure I had enough royal treatment and adequately pampered. And poof! I was transformed into Cinderella ready to attend the ball. Albert had totally captivated me with his looks, charm, and manners – Cinderella's prince charming to the core. Albert and I were enjoying each other's company, totally oblivious to our surroundings. Albert and I were getting close to… to what? Would something happen? As much as I tried to deny it, I remembered at one point wanting to just go for the kiss, but then just in the blink of an eye, the moment had been dissolved.

Apparently, the clock had struck midnight, and it was time for Cinderella to return to reality.

I breathed out a long sigh, facing away from the mundane scenery outside the window.

"What's wrong, Candy?" he asked in a worried tone, suspending my muse.

I shook my head in answer. "Nothing. It's just that all good things must come to an end. I mean, candidly speaking, this night had been magical from the very beginning to the end. In a way, I feel like Cinderella tonight. But just like Cinderella – these will all disappear." I threw a sad smile at him.

"It doesn't have to," he murmured softly, so softly that I had almost missed it. But I had heard him.

"What?" Pretending not to hear him earlier, I put on my bemused face.

"Oh, nothing," he replied with a stiff smile. I decided to play along with him and let the subject go.

"Oh look! We're here," he announced suddenly, sounding relieved as I noticed the car rolled to a complete stop.

"Would you like to come in, Candy?" he asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

"Sure, why not?" I replied without too much deliberation. "To tell you the truth, even though it's been a lot of fun playing Cinderella and all, I can't wait to get out of this." I gripped the satin material of the gown in my hand.

"Need help? I'll be willing to lend you a hand," he said in a teasing manner, slyly grinning.

I snickered at him. "Heh! You wish!" He just chuckled as he helped me exit the car.

Once inside the house, I went to the guest bathroom to change into my comfy sweat pants and white button down shirt. It had been quite an interesting experience playing princess and all, but this was much better. I pulled out the pins holding my hair up and let the blond curls fall naturally, cascading down my back. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I wiped the last trace of make up with a piece of cotton ball.

_Goodbye Cinderella. Thank you for giving me a magical night._

After splashing my face with cool water and dabbing it dry with a towel, I sauntered across the hallway into the living room. I could see Albert sitting quietly, sipping from his mug. He hadn't changed out of his tuxedo shirt, but he had removed the tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons, his jacket lying in a dark pile on one end of the couch.

I approached the sofa with slow steps. "Do you remember the other time we had gone to a dance party?" I flopped down into the plush sofa, sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" he asked without looking at me, his tone urging me to continue.

"That time in high school when we went to my school dance," I told him. "Ugh! Just thinking about it," I added being not too fond of the experience.

"Why? I thought it was fun." He chuckled when I rolled my eyes at him. "And you looked really cute in your pink dress," he told me in a sincere voice. His warm smile was etched on his face.

"Ugh… Thanks… I guess." I looked away, abashed. As I lowered my head, I noticed the dangling lustrous stone on my neck and just then realized I had to return the precious jewelry to him. Quickly, I brought my hands over my shoulder, reaching for the clasp at the back of my neck. "Before I forget..."

"You can keep the necklace for one more day," he said lightly as he put his mug down on the table.

My hands stopped moving at once as I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? But this is your priceless heirloom jewelry."

He explained with ease, "I don't have the box with me right now, and just like you said, it is priceless, so I rather not carry it around with me – I might lose it."

My mind constructed a comeback instantly, but I decided to concede. I really didn't want to argue with him right now.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Why did you run away from me, Candy?" his morose voice asked all of the sudden, dispersing the quietness between us.

My heart jumped violently inside my chest, my head whirling toward him. "What!? What are you talking about?" I strained a smile while trying to keep calm, which was an impossible thing to do when my heart was beating uncontrollably. He couldn't be asking me about _that_ time, right?

"That night before you left," he responded as his gaze softened with tenderness. "You said goodbye to me and kissed me and just disappeared."

I felt the blood drain from my face at his words. _No! He can't be doing this now! He isn't supposed to remember.  
_

"I didn't run away from you," I muttered under my breath, eluding eye contact.

"Is that right?" An ironic chuckle escaped his throat. "Then, why didn't you say anything first before you just took off?"

"You could've chased after me…" without thinking, I countered in a soft murmur as I stared down at my hands.

"What did you say?" he asked, his tone rising with piqued curiosity.

_He didn't hear what I had said, right?  
_

Attempting to sidetrack him, I turned to face him and forced a smile. "Nothing. Just forget it."

He furrowed his eyebrows in doubt.

Ignoring his skeptical look, I implored, "Just forget it, Albert! Please forget it, okay? I don't know what I was saying. I guess I was just-"

"I was too stunned to move," he interjected, talking as if he hadn't heard a single word I had just said. "And I needed time to re-evaluate my own feelings for you."

I stiffened in my seat. "Your feelings for me?" I echoed in a faint whisper while different scenes from the past bombarded my mind, images flashing rapidly inside my head.

Nodding his head, he continued, "It took me a while to figure out everything, but I did go after you."

"You… did?" was the only thing I could manage to emit out of my mouth as my brain churned hard to piece everything together.

He nodded his head again, a sad smile adorning his lips. "But I guess I was too late. You seemed so happy being with another man, so I left..." His blue eyes regarded me with sorrow while the face of a dark haired man flickered in my mind.

_Terry…_

_Albert had seen me with Terry? How could he-__  
_

_Right. He said he did go after me.  
_

Then it hit me like a blinding light!

My hands flew to my mouth, my heart throbbing with dull ache.

___Oh God!_ _Does this mean that Albert…_ He was in love with me back then? And when he saw me and Terry, he...  


_No...  
_

_All this time... When I thought I had no hope… God! Why now? Why is he telling me this now? _

_I can't talk about this now. I just can't! _

___This is too much… This is too much for me to handle. _  


_I have to get out of here!_

I bounced to my feet, glancing toward my watch without even really looking at the time. "Oh! Look at the time…. It's… very late, past my bedtime already. Well… that … that explains it. Gotta go, Albert," I stammered in haste, laughing nervously. "And I'll have the gown dry clean and bring it back to you probably—"

"The gown is yours, Candy, for you to keep. My present," he cut in, without letting me finish my sentence.

I just looked at him strangely. I didn't fully comprehend what he really meant.

"Are you going to wish me a merry Christmas, Candy?" He let out a pensive smile, still sitting down.

"Huh?" I mumbled, slightly taken a back. Then it finally registered in my mind. Christmas Eve. His present.

I couldn't believe this. He had planned everything all along. He had actually planned it without me knowing or even the slightest bit suspicious. He had planned my present all this time.

In a normal scenario, my response would be to approach him eagerly and twine my arms around him in a tight embrace as I complimented him for being able to carry out such a grand plan. But there was nothing normal about tonight.

"Didn't you just check the time on your watch? It's past midnight." His voice shook me out my muse as I caught the last part of his comment.

Without rechecking my wristwatch to confirm the time, I knew he was right. I laughed fretfully, being caught lying. "Oh, yeah… It's Christmas already. Gee! The party must have taken most of my energy." I glanced at him uneasily and saw that he was staring at me without any trace of smile on his face.

I grew extremely tense as I felt goose bumps prickling the skin along my arms.

Forcing a smile out, I uttered to him in a small voice, "Merry Christmas, Albert."

Instead of a warm big friendly hug from him as what I had expected, I received an intense gazing that made me ill at ease and made my heart skip a beat. His eyes were totally unreadable.

I swiftly looked away to avoid his penetrating eyes. "Uhm… Thanks for everything, Albert. Now I probably should go. We'll talk some more tomorrow. Thanks for the present – a nice surprise I must say. I'll drop your present tomorrow morning." I stepped back awkwardly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, turned around, and started pacing toward the door. Without words, he followed, tailing a few steps behind me.

As I was about to turn the handle on the door, he laid his hand on top of mine, ceasing my movement altogether. I froze on my feet as a huge lump started to form in my throat.

"Please don't go, Candy."

The seconds after he had said those words, I couldn't do anything but glance over my shoulder in a mechanical fashion and looked directly into his eyes despite the nagging voice telling me not to. At that instant, when my eyes met his clear blue ones, I knew that we had indeed crossed the line.

His eyes penetrated deep into my soul. Nervously, I turned around to face the door, evading his gaze. I didn't expect this coming at all, not from him, not at this time, not in this stage of our relationship that was still nonexistent. I just hoped my knees could hold my body weight for a while, and my rib cage was strong enough to sustain the fierce hammering of my heartbeat.

_What should I do? _

I felt him leaning closer toward me slowly, his hand still lying on top of mine. With an infinite gentleness, he ran his fingers through my hair and brushed it to the side, revealing my neck. I tried not to jump when his cool fingertips grazed against my skin. He leaned over me, his head hovering inches above my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck.

"I want you to stay, Candy. I want you to stay with me tonight," he hoarsely whispered against my ears, "I want you… "

The second time he had said it, it didn't sound quite like the first time. This time it sounded more urgent, and desperation was evident there. It sounded almost like a command driven by a surge of desire than just an honest plea.

I gulped nervously. _What should I do? Is this okay?_

Maybe I should say, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that," walk out that door, and then this would become something that both of us would forget the next day and many days to come, probably even became something to joke about. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

_But why am I not doing anything? And why my breathing suddenly becomes ragged? And why… _

Suddenly, I realized I have this problem. This gigantic problem. The problem was while my head was saying one thing, my heart and my body were thinking quite the , no matter what, we must not continue treading on this slippery slope.

"Albert- "I whirled my body around to face him, determined to put a stop to this midnight interlude.

"Sshh..." He gently pressed his long index finger against my lips to silence me. All thoughts forgotten, I was thunderstruck, glued to the floor. His finger traveled downward, barely grazing my chin then trailing down to my throat causing me to suck in my breath sharply. Then, without warning, he grabbed me by the waist pulling my body against his, driving out a throaty gasp from my mouth. As he dipped his head, nuzzling my neck, an involuntary moan escaped me, and my head rolled to the side, as if providing him with more access.

I could feel him smiling against my skin, inciting a shiver to ripple along the length of my spine. "If you really would like to know - I'm not as oblivious as you think, Candy," he spoke breathlessly into my neck.

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as I perfectly grasped the meaning of his words. He knew about my feelings all along? _No way!_

He lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss onto my temple before pulling away, inspecting my face. I sensed what was going to happen next when he leaned closer. My eyes closed in anticipation. A moment later, his lips, quivering slightly, brushed so softly against mine, tentative at first. When I gave no resistance, he continued with the sweet torture. His kisses were tender, a gentle caress against my lips. Yet, with each kiss, I could feel my conscience slipping further and further that I could see only haze.

I felt myself grow weak with each passing second and had to grasp tightly onto him for support, so that I would not collapse on the floor.

Suddenly, the kissing ceased.

My eyes flew open, and I found his eyes fixed upon mine. "What are we doing now Albert?" I so desperately wanted to ask him that, but my voice failed me.

He ran the back of his hand against my cheek and brushed his thumb gently across my lips. Holding my chin between his thumb and index finger, he tilted it upward. The corners of his lips curled up slightly in a faint smile as he leaned forward in a painstakingly slow manner. Right at that moment, I expected that he was going to kiss me again.

Yet the kiss never came.

Halting all his movement abruptly, he pulled away and withdrew his hands from my face. His eyes were locked on mine.

"What is he doing? What is he waiting for?" I asked myself, feeling extremely disconcerted by his sudden retreat.

Then it dawned on me, he was giving me a chance to stop this. He was letting me choose. He was giving me a way out.

But…

I examined his face for some kind of sign but found nothing but undisguised desire. Hastily, I turned my head sideways, escaping his heated gaze. Suddenly, I was scared. Not being scared of him or what he could do to me. But I was scared of what I could do to him.

I forced myself to, once again, gaze into his eyes, but instead my eyes without my consent drifted downward to his lips, his partly opened and moistened lips.

"Albert, I… Ugh…"

_His lips. I want his lips. I need his lips on mine. I desperately need to have his lips on mine… Now! _

With that last thought on the back of my mind and any other thoughts abandoned, I crushed my body against his and yanked his head down toward me, capturing his lips with mine. The impact sent him to stumble backward by a step, his arms swiftly roping around me.

Our lips were joined in a passionate assault, our hands roaming all over our bodies, exploring urgently. Soon, I felt the hard surface of the door hitting against my back and my head as we grew desperate, craving for more, deepening our kisses, deeper and deeper, letting our souls soar in ecstasy, reaching to the brink of our consciousness before desire would conquer us wholly.

But then the pace gradually slowed, and the once ardent strokes of lips turned feather-light. His hands moved to cradle my head as his lips traversed my face, leaving a trail of moist kisses on my feverish skin.

A moment later, the delicate ministration ended, and a moan of protest escaped my throat. I had this overwhelming urge to open my eyes, but I restrained it. The next thing I knew, I felt his hands hovering at the base of my neck.

"Look at me, Candy… Look at me," he murmured huskily in between heavy breathing as his fingers trembled upon contact with the first button of my shirt, undoing it.

"Albert – I…" I let out in a breathless whisper. Opening my eyes, I instantly stared into a set of sparkling blue pools.

The words stuck in my throat.

He gazed at me with this unfathomable awe, like I was the most beautiful and precious thing in this world for him. No one had ever laid eyes on me like that. No one.

I shuddered when he repeated his words, "I want you to keep looking into my eyes." His fingers fumbled with the second button on my shirt, exposing the satin material of my camisole.

I could only comply, gazing right into his blue orbs.

His eyes… I felt calm… and safe, and all other thoughts just evaporated into nothing.

All I wanted was to be with him, and nothing else mattered.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I've written this story as a compensation piece for all the torment I've put you through in Ninety Days. You can say that this is a condensed version of Ninety Days with less drama and angst and more heat. :)

Thank you again for following the story. I would love to hear what you think, and if you're shy, please feel free to message me in private. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. -forever-

And finally,

I wish you a very merry Christmas to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

My apology for the long delay. I really don't want to keep dragging this story - this is supposed to be a Christmas story, but I just didn't have enough time to solely work on this. But here is the penultimate chapter, so please enjoy :)

This chapter picks up right after the last chapter, so you may want to review that part before proceeding just to refresh your memory. **I do want to warn you that this chapter contains non explicit mature scene.**

**Note: **This fic is purely AU (Alternate Universe), which means that the story is completely different from the original Candy Candy story. But there are some elements from the manga that I've included into the story - you'll know which ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas - Part IV**

I couldn't believe that this was really happening. I had been dreaming for this moment for the longest time, and now it finally came true.

This was one of those moments that if I had the power, I would want to forever freeze in my memory. Would this happen to Cinderella if she had stayed with her prince? However, the one standing in front of me right now was not a prince but Albert, and I was obviously no Cinderella.

With unwavering gaze, Albert raised his hands, bringing them to frame my face gently. "I have always been in love with you, Candy," he whispered as he leaned his head closer.

My mouth parted open spontaneously at his candid declaration, but before I could even produce a coherent response, his lips had caressed mine again. By the second gentle stroke of his warm lips, my eyes closed completely as I melted against him, fumbling to grasp onto him, my arms chaining around his neck.

Our lips melded with each other in uninterrupted series of heated kisses. Then, for a moment, I felt weightless as I couldn't feel the floor beneath my feet anymore before I soon realized that he had lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs.

A short while later, I sensed that he began to pull away, diminishing the intensity of our kisses. Gingerly, he lowered me down onto my feet and pressed one quick kiss before detaching his lips completely from mine.

When the bottom of my feet touched the soft material of the rug, my eyes snapped open at once as I found myself standing in the middle of a large room that was partially illuminated by the chandelier hanging above. I swiftly clung onto him in reflex, tightening my arms around him almost in a desperate manner. "Please don't ever let me go, Albert," I cried.

His lips curved into a tender reassuring smile. "I won't." He gently disentangled my arms from around him. "I promise, I won't."

"You see… I don't care about the gown or the party or anything else. Because what I want is - all I really want is… " I inhaled deeply, mustering all my courage to continue. "All I really want is you," I confessed in a voice that gradually became weaker and softer, but it sounded very loud and clear in my ears, echoing inside the quiet room. I suddenly felt self-conscious and lowered my head so I could avoid his eyes.

_Did I actually just tell him that I want him?_

My head jerked up as I felt his hands held mine in his as he guided them and placed them against his chest. "Then, what are you waiting for?" He let out a faint smile that caused my heart to hammer fiercely within its confinement in my chest while his eyes gazed at me with an intensity that made me weak in the knees. "You can open your present now if you want to," he finished in a raspy murmur, his voice lathered with desire.

At that moment, the reality of what we were about to partake finally sank in me. And once again, just as he had done before, he had let me make the choice, giving me full control to decide where should we go from here.

_Do I really want to stop now?_

Before I could even answer that question, my fingers had begun fiddling with the button of his shirt.

It seemed my heart had made the decision for me.

First button. Second button. Third… I held my breath, attempting hard to focus on my task, struggling to steady my shaking hands, as inch by inch of his bare skin was being exposed.

Suddenly, he halted my movement altogether by clamping his hands around my wrists, our eyes staring intensely at each other. He brought my hands to his mouth and gently pressed small kisses onto my palms before he released my hands. The next thing I knew, he had scooped me into his arms and padded toward the huge four-poster bed.

He eased me onto the mattress slowly and put both hands on either side of my head, propping himself to hover over me as he leaned down. "God, Candy! You are so beautiful…" he murmured while his fingers delicately grazed along the side of my face.

A sigh of contentment escaped from my throat, and I felt heat pervade my whole being.

I reached for the strands of blond hair that partially veiled his eyes and brushed them to the side. Without warning, he grabbed my hand in his and lowered it to the mattress as we exchanged another intense stare. Then, when I noticed his head begin to descend toward me, my eyes fluttered to close. A second later, our lips met again in one sweet innocent kiss, which quickly flared into a round of kisses that bit by bit numbed my mind and sent me into a state of pure bliss.

In an unhurried pace, we removed the barriers between us, peeling one article of clothing at a time down to our skin, as we took our time rediscovering each other at an entirely different level of intimacy. Our hands boldly ventured to places that I couldn't even let myself imagine before.

Despite the palpable desire that saturated the air around us, he handled me with utmost gentleness, ensuring my comfort. His hands and his mouth joined to bring pleasure in a way that I couldn't even begin to describe in words, claiming every inch of my body.

But soon, I was consumed in burning desire for him. I couldn't take this slow torture anymore. I wound my arms around him and pulled him down toward me, flushing his body against mine. My lips communicated my need to him. He responded at once and fulfilled my tacit wish.

Tongue against tongue. Skin against skin. In the stillness of the night, we moved frantically guided by our yearning for each other. Hands roaming. Tongues lashing. All were done in desperation with one thing in mind, letting waves of pleasure bring us closer and closer to the edge.

Then, I felt a twinge of pain when he slipped gently inside of me but it was transient. And I forgot all about it as soon as a gradual build up in pleasure prevailed over the pain.

Moaning. Groaning. Sounds of passion erupting from our throats filled the once quiet night as our bodies started to move in harmony, sliding and rubbing against each other. Slowly, our pace intensified. Faster. Faster. And faster. We were so close to reach the zenith of our excitement. At last, heavenly cries reverberated within the confined of the dark room as we succumbed in ecstasy, writhing in pleasure. Panting. Huffing. We fell limp under the mercy of passion. Smiling. Murmuring. We rolled away and let exhaustion claim over us in a deep slumber.

*********ccccccc*********

When I woke up surrounded by darkness in a room that was definitely not mine, I knew that something had changed.

The first few seconds, everything was a blur to me. Slowly, as the fog disappeared from my head, the pieces started to come together. Moment by moment was being played in slow motion. Tongue against tongue. Skin against skin… Hands roaming… Tongues lashing… Moaning… Groaning…

A light snoring persuaded me to glance to my side and shattered the images that were playing in my head. As soon as I laid my eyes on the sight of Albert sleeping so soundly, the realization of what had transpired between us hit me at full force. In that split second, a jumble of emotions ran through me.

Holding the thin bed sheet tightly against my bare skin, I hoisted myself into a sitting position without making any noises. There was a contented feeling intertwined within the tangled web of emotions that rushed through me.

I turned my head to his side, and my gaze instantly fell on his exquisitely sculpted face. Even in his sleep, he still appeared unbelievably attractive.

A smile formed on my lips as I leaned my body to the side, propping on an elbow, and extended my other hand toward his face. But within an inch from his face, I stopped it, letting it hang in the air. My fingers curled into a weak fist. A sharp gasp emerged from my mouth as I was suddenly overtaken by panic.

_What have I done?_

I retracted my hand swiftly and placed it over my mouth to subdue the heaving that had gradually increased in intensity, preventing the noise from waking him up. My shoulder raised and fell in frantic movements.

Suddenly, he shifted in his sleep and moved to lie on his side, facing me. I stopped breathing for a second. Then, as one of his hands gently landed on my hip, I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip, hoping that I hadn't woken him up.

When there was no more movement, I opened my eyes and confirmed that he was still sleeping soundly. Very carefully, I lifted his hand, freeing myself in the process, gently putting his hand down to his side on the bed. I slid to the edge of the bed and stood up slowly, my eyes scanning the dark room. I bent down and reached blindly for my clothes that were strewn on the floor. Once I gathered all the pieces, I clutched them to my chest and stumbled in the dark, trying to find my way to the adjoining bathroom. A short moment later, I found the door and went in, locking myself in there.

Inside the dark bathroom, I immediately searched for the switch to turn on the light. As soon as my hand touched something that resembled a switch, I flicked at it, and the room was flooded with light, causing me to squint my eyes at the brightness. Once my eyes had adjusted to the bright light, I surveyed my surroundings and noted how spacious and luxurious the bathroom was. And it even came with separate his-and-hers vanity areas that were located on the opposite sides of the room.

Without my consent, my feet began to step toward the pristine marble counter to my left that was seemingly untouched, free of clutter, like it had never been used, as opposed to the counter on the other side of the wall, which had a variety of items lying on top of its surface.

Right at that moment, I was struck by the hard cold fact that at one point in his life, Albert had married another woman. He had been someone else's husband and was a father to a young girl. And if that woman were still alive, I wouldn't even be a part of his life. I convulsed at the appalling thought that I could be another woman's replacement, and pain suddenly shot through my whole body.

"How stupid can you be, Candy?" I berated myself as I felt tears sting behind my eyelids before it began to conceal my eyes with glassy layer of liquid, partially blurring my vision.

How could I let this escalate out of control? How could we? What was going to happen now?

In the beginning, I had been so sure that I wanted to be more than friends with Albert. But I had never expected that we would ram right through the boundary of friendship by making love. Now that it had happened, I didn't know how to feel about it.

Unlike in the past, this time I had given away something more precious than just a kiss, something that I had never given to anyone before.

Contrary to what most people believed, Terry and I had never consummated our relationship – we had been very close several times, but we had not crossed that line – for some reason I just couldn't go through with that and had stopped it right at the last minute, which had led to awkward tension between us.

However, with Albert, I hadn't even thought twice about 'going all the way.' And I hadn't considered stopping despite the two opportunities he had granted.

With that last thought, images from our torrid encounter deluged my mind while the mild scent of his cologne that had lingered on my hair invaded my senses. My body reacted instantly as I felt my breasts swell and harden with arousal, my skin flushed with heat. I could almost feel his hands traveling all over my body, his nimble fingers delicately caressing the sensitive parts.

But one unbidden, innocent thought abruptly banished my sensual recollection.

_Oh no! Lizzie is going to be back this morning._

The last thing I wanted was for her to find me rolling naked with her dad on the bed. That would not be good. I must leave right away.

I donned on my clothes quickly. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I rummaged through the drawers and found a worn out marker. I took a deep breath and started scribbling a brief note on a scrap of paper with the marker I found. My hand started to agitate as I grew more anxious; my handwriting wobbled into an illegible mess.

Slowly, I let go of the marker I was holding and let it roll out of my grasp into the marble countertop. I unlocked the door and exited the bathroom as quietly as possible.

Back inside the dark bedroom, I padded soundlessly on the hardwood floor and headed for the door. I threw one last longing glance toward the bed and the oblivious sleeping form on it, resisting the urge to climb back on the bed and slide under the warm and comfy blanket. The temptation to return to his side was so great, but I managed to remain steadfast to my resolve. I whirled around to face the door, pulling it open slightly, and slipped out of the room. Without looking back, I hastened my pace and made my way out of the house in the middle of the night.

*********ccccccc*********

Leaving Albert's place, I didn't want to go home to my cold and lonely apartment when I could have been somewhere else more inviting. So I had gone to Laura's house instead. When I arrived there, Laura, in her sleeping robe, just let me in without questioning me, and in return, I embraced her tightly, seeking for solace. Then, I told her everything.

"Why did you run away from him, Candy? Haven't you learned enough from your first mistake? You ran away from him once in the past – and you should know by now that you could not accomplish anything good by running," Laura blurted out after she had kept her mouth shut for the whole entire time I had confided in her.

"What are you talking about? I'm not running away, and I didn't run away from him in the past either." I tried to argue with her, denying her assertion. Albert had accused me of the same thing, which was utterly false. "What I-"

Releasing an ironic chuckle, she interjected, "No - Candy. You did run away from him. I understand that you probably didn't want to get hurt by his rejection, but it might be better for you to find out the truth then. Now, you did the same exact thing again."

At her words, I threw her an irritated glare, but she paid no heed to me and continued talking, "Remember, Candy, history repeats itself – I'm sure you don't want to end up in another state of depression. You should go back to him and talk things out. Don't be a coward." I gave her a pointed look when she stressed the word 'coward', but she just disregarded that and leaned back against the sofa, her expectant eyes on me.

"You're taking this thing way out of context, Laura," I began, releasing a slight mordant chuckle. My gaze drifted from hers. "Albert and I - what we did – it was driven by pure lust, just lust nothing more. We got caught up in the heat of the moment – that's all. We don't have anything to talk about." I returned my focus to her, straining a smile, while I struggled to keep the tears at bay.

She stared at me like I had suddenly grown two heads, her blue eyes flashing with a sardonic glint. "Really Candy? You really think so. Then look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing, nada, zilch, zero for the man."

I snapped in a retort, "That's not fair! You know that's not true! I have always felt something for Albert – I just told you that. But I don't know if I…"

She scoffed. "You are madly in love with the man, and there is no but." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked me sternly in the eye, as I could only lower my head, unable to contradict her.

Turning my head to the side, I muttered in a morose voice, "He was married, and if his wife were still alive. He and I wouldn't even..."

She groaned in frustration. "Candy – his wife is gone forever. She's not an issue anymore and will never become one. And he clearly has feelings for you now – there's even the possibility that he might have loved you for a long time."

Right at that instant, I recalled the words he had tenderly whispered to me just before he had taken me to his room. It was his love confession.

Laura continued talking in a lower voice, "From the way you've described him to me and from what I've known of him, I don't think he is the type of man who would go for a casual night romp. What are you so afraid of, Candy?"

I turned my head slowly back to face her and let out a sad smile. "What if… Let's say we decided to take a chance to start a relationship, and what if it didn't work out? Where would that leave us? I don't want to lose his friendship," I told her frankly, my voice quivering with raw emotion.

Unfolding her arms, she sighed wearily, and her mouth twisted in a sneer. "Candy. Candy. Candy. Do you know for a fact that it wouldn't work out?" Her questioning eyes challenged me to answer. I didn't know what to say and could only remain quiet.

"You don't know what will happen in the future – no one knows," she stated. "You have no right to say that it will not work when you haven't even tried. And now, you want to run – do you think he would appreciate that from you?" Pausing briefly, she heaved another loud sigh. "What the two of you desperately need is to have a long heart to heart talk that is clearly overdue. You both are adults and should be able to decide what you want to do next together. Candy – he is not Terry. Okay?" she finished in an exasperated tone.

Intending to express my thoughts, objecting to the notion that I was fleeing, I opened my mouth to respond to her. But gesturing with her finger and simultaneously shaking her head, she cut in, "Ah ah ah. Don't even go there, sweetie. Why don't you stop being so stubborn and just go to him. Or do you want me to literally drop you off on his lap? I would, you know." Despite the teasing manner she had used to deliver her message, I knew Laura was being very serious and I couldn't help but let out a weak smile at her last words, visualizing the scene in my head.

I sighed out loud in resignation. "Give me some time to think about it, okay?" I finally relented, knowing that I wouldn't hear the end of it if I had said otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Candy," she said. "I warn you though that you should think quickly, or you might just miss your chance for good this time."

"Yeah… I know," I uttered softly.

Her lips stretched into a compassionate smile. "I know how brilliant you are, Dr. White," she commented good-naturedly. "You breezed through medical school despite of your mishap with depression and passed the medical board exams with flying colors. And the senior staff all agree that you are one of the brightest new physicians in the hospital." Her expression changed dramatically as she shook her head in mock pity. "But I have to say that you are just awful in the romance department, and I have no choice but to give you an F for that."

"Gee! Thank you very much, Dr. Green," I replied in a sarcastic manner. "I'll make sure I will study more diligently to get an A next time."

A few seconds later, we simultaneously burst into laughter. It was nice to be able to laugh after an emotionally draining conversation, and Laura knew I really needed that.

_Thank you, Laura. You are the best._

*********ccccccc*********

"There you are, Candy. I thought I had lost you," I heard Annie's grumbling voice behind me while I was too busy observing four small, furry creatures moving about inside the clear plastic cage to even face my friend.

"Look Annie – they are so cute!" I excitedly told her instead of apologizing for wandering away from her. "I wish I could touch them. They look so soft." My gaze fell on one of the tiny rodents as it scurried toward the plastic wheel and jumped on it. I let out a couple of giggles when the cute hamster began to run, spinning the wheel.

"What are you looking at?" asked Annie. She moved to stand next to me. "You think that those dirty rats are cute?" Her voice rose, laced with a hint of aversion.

My head whirled toward her, and I gave her a disapproving frown and corrected her, "They are not rats, Annie! I'm pretty sure those are hamsters."

She rolled her eyes at me in a mocking gesture. "Rats, mice, hamsters – they are all the same to me!" Without allowing me to respond, she quickly said, "Come on, Candy – we better leave now or your aunt will ground you for life."

I wore the sweetest smile I could muster, my eyes staring pleadingly at her. "Annie – please give me a few more minutes. Just a few minutes, that's all. Please pretty, please…"

Emitting a resigned huff, she conceded, "Fine..." She turned her head over her shoulder to the other side, pointing her index finger to a spot at which I only threw a cursory glance before bringing my focus back to the adorable hamsters.

"I'll wait for you there," she told me and then added in a warning tone, "I'm not kidding, Candy - I will leave in five minutes. Do you hear me?" I heard her voice holler next to me.

Without looking at her, I nodded absently. "Yeah Annie - Oh look at that one! He is so cute!"

"Hi there!" An unfamiliar voice greeted me, prompting me to direct my attention to my side, causing me to gaze right into a pair of eyes, which were in the prettiest shade of blue I had ever seen in my life. I could only stand transfixed as the owner of the pretty eyes stood to his full height from his bending position, his blond hair glistening under the bright light. Now I could see that he was a tall, handsome teenage boy.

The blond boy let out a few chuckles, jostling me out of my brief reverie.

"I'm sorry… Did I do something bad?" I asked in a timid voice.

He shook his head, a small kind smile curving his lips. "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

Sighing in relief, I remarked and clasped my hands against my chest, "Thank goodness. I thought I did."

Another fit of chuckles emerged from his mouth. "I see that you really like looking at those hamsters," he commented. "Would you like to touch one of them?"

My mouth dropped open in amazement while he kept grinning at me. "Can I? Really?" I asked in a quiet voice, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

With a nod, he answered, "Sure you can." Then, his eyes drifted to the hamsters inside the cage as his expression turned thoughtful. "Wait here," he told me before disappearing from my sight, leaving me baffled. I had thought that he would take one of the hamsters out of the cage, but he hadn't done that.

However, my confusion was soon forgotten when I saw him approach me, cradling a golden brown hamster in the palms of his hands.

"Here is Miko. He is a Syrian hamster or simply known as a golden hamster," he explained, extending his hands to me to bring the hamster closer within my reach. "We have to keep him separated from the other hamsters since he doesn't get along well with the other hamsters."

I let the tip of my index finger gingerly graze along the coat on the hamster's back. "Awww… he is so cute and so soft," I squealed excitedly.

"Would you like to hold him in your hands?"

My eyes enlarged in disbelief. "I can?"

"As long as you promise to handle Miko gently."

"I promise," I stated in earnest and raised my right hand in a pledging gesture, earning a few chuckles from him, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. I blushed in embarrassment and swiftly dropped my hand.

"Put your hands close together into a cup," he instructed.

I quickly did just as he had said, and he deposited the hamster onto my palms very carefully, the hamster's tiny fingers tickling my skin as it moved on my palms.

The hamster tipped its head upward, its pink nose twitching in a sniffing movement while I giggled, watching it. "Hi Miko," I called in a near whisper.

"I'll let you play with Miko for a bit – I need to help a customer."

I whipped my head up at his words. "Wait – what's your name?" I asked, stopping him in his track.

Swiftly, he turned to face me. "Are you asking my name?" he questioned back, his blue eyes regarding me curiously.

One corner of my mouth tilted up into an unsure smile. "Umm… yeah. Is that wrong to do that?"

Stepping closer toward me, he laughed and shook his head slightly. "No – there's nothing wrong with that." He was silent for a moment, and as a friendly smile surfaced on his face, he uttered, "You can call me Albert."

"Then you can call me Candy, Albert," I told him at once, grinning broadly at him.

He stared at me for a short period of time before asking, "Is Candy your name?"

I couldn't stop from contorting my face in a sarcastic look. "Of course, it is. Duh! Why would I give out someone else's name to you?"

The sound of his deep laughter filled my ears, and he said, "Sorry for doubting you - nice meeting you, Candy." He ceased his laughing and continued, "But I really have to go back inside now. And you probably should return to your parents – I'm sure they will be looking for you."

That was when I realized that Annie was waiting for me, and she must be very upset at me right now.

"Errr… my parents – they are dead," I merely told him deliberately excluding any other details while passing Miko back to him. Ignoring his surprised look, I kept on talking, "But you're right. I need to go home. Thanks for letting me play with Miko, Albert. I'll come by again tomorrow. Bye!" With a cheery smile and a hand wave, I twirled around and launched myself into a small run, searching for Annie.

"Candy!" Annie's shrill angry scream reached my ears, and I immediately turned to face her but instead of Annie's face I was staring at… Terry?!

What was going on? Where was Annie?

Smiling smugly, Terry stretched both of his arms to the side. Then, out of nowhere, two figures strolled toward him. As the figures approached closer and closer, I could see them more clearly. In his right arm was Susanna, smiling seductively at him. And, in his left arm was another woman, but I couldn't really make out her face.

Was this some kind of practical joke? Suddenly, I felt extremely sick. I needed to get out of here.

I swiftly turned around and was ready to sprint away from that place.

"Hello, Candy," Terry greeted me with his smooth voice, and I could sense him moving closer behind me.

"Would you like to join us?"

I jerked my body forward and attempted to run, but for some reason I couldn't even lift up a foot. I looked down. Only then, I just realized that it was hopeless to even try anything. I was chained to the floor. Feeling defeated, I let gravity pull my body down onto the cold, hard surface as I heard appalling laugher. I didn't dare to glance behind my back. I didn't think I could stomach whatever scene was waiting for me there.

Fear choked at me, obstructing my breathing passage as I gasped for air.

What would he do to me?

I had never felt frightened, angered, and disgusted all at the same time like right now.

"Please someone" I whimpered weakly while desperately trying to loosen the chain around my ankles. I shut my eyes tightly and yelled the only name that suddenly floated in my mind, "ALBERT!"

My eyes flew open, and I found myself lying on my back, my heavy panting echoing loudly against my ears.

Shortly, the familiar sight of my room came to focus as I became aware of my surroundings.

Relief washed over me in an instant.

It had only been a dream – a dream that had turned into a nightmare at the end.

The dream had started nice with one of the most memorable moments in my life – the first time I had met Albert. The scene of our first meeting was being replayed in vivid details, and I had acted it out just like it had unraveled in the past. But then, Terry had appeared out of the blue, ruining the pleasant imagery.

Was the dream trying to tell me something?

While attempting to decipher the message behind my weird dream, I slowly propped myself to sit on the mattress and leaned my back against the headboard. As I moved my gaze to the nightstand next to my bed, the small hand phone came to my line of vision right away. My hand automatically reached for the hand phone that I had switched off a few hours ago, when I had arrived in my apartment.

Heaving a long nervous sigh, I flipped on the phone, and a moment later, the screen came to life. The time displayed there was nine forty five. There was no new message nor missed call.

At once, disappointment came crashing down on me, my heart squeezing with pain.

Earlier, after nearly two hours of accompanying me, Laura had left me by myself and gone back to her room. My eyes had grown heavy, and I had felt very tired. But my mind just wouldn't let me fall asleep. So after an hour of tossing and turning on the bed, I had knocked on Laura's door and with a rueful smile requested her to drop me off at the apartment. Instead of lecturing me for rudely disturbing her sleep for the second time that day, she had given me a sympathetic smile and hugged me in a comforting gesture.

During the car ride to my place from Laura's house, I had kept checking my phone to see if I had missed any calls or if I had new messages –but there had been nothing, other than one text message from my colleague Patty who had agreed to switch rotation schedules with me so that I didn't have to be on-call at the maternity ward tonight.

I had been rather disappointed at that time to find out that Albert hadn't tried to contact me, but I had quickly scolded myself not to jump to conclusion. It was still very early in the morning, and he might have not woken up yet.

However, by this time, I knew for sure that he should've been up already. Lizzie would be home soon, and she would want to wish her dad a merry Christmas.

Yet, Albert hadn't even bothered to leave me a message.

It seemed that Laura was completely off with her hypothesis this time. And because of our conversation, I had let hope to take roots within me, which made the feelings ten times more painful.

I had spent one magical night with Albert, but was it too much to ask if I were to wish for more than that?

Abruptly, I pulled myself forward and sat upright on the bed.

Today was Christmas, the day that was supposed to be filled with joy and laughter. I shouldn't spend it by moping all day. There must be things I could do to keep myself occupied.

*********ccccccc*********

White fog of hot steam filled the room as I stepped out of the shower, clean and refreshed. I walked to the counter and grabbed a towel to dry my hair. I just hoped that my hair would behave today.

As I rubbed the towel against my damp hair, my gaze inadvertently veered to the mirror.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, I subconsciously released my hold on the towel, causing it to drop to the floor. But I hadn't even noticed that since something else had attracted my full attention.

There were red marks all over my skin: on the neck right above my pulse point, on my shoulder, on my throat, on the area just above my breasts, and if I removed my towel, I was sure I would find more in the lower region.

How come I hadn't noticed these before? God! If I could see them now, Laura must have at least seen the one on my neck. Why hadn't she said anything?

Suddenly, I felt my cheeks burn while my heart pounded ferociously inside my chest as the reality of what had taken place last night struck me.

It had really happened. Albert and I had made love. It had been amazing and magical, even surpassing my wildest imagination. But now what?

I shook my head vehemently, releasing a grunt. I had resolved not to think about that anymore, and that what was I should do. With determined steps, I exited the bathroom and strode to my wardrobe directly.

But the abrupt ringing of melody coming from my phone caused me to pause my movement. I pivoted on my foot and scurried to grasp my phone from the bedside table. My eyes scanned the display, and I was once again smothered by disappointment. It was an unfamiliar number, not Albert's for sure.

"Hello?" I spoke tentatively into the phone.

"Candy!" The voice shrieked in an ear-splitting fashion that forced me to move the phone a distance away from me. "Merry Christmas, Candy!"

I recognized the voice right away; it was Lizzie's. I placed the phone against my ear. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lizzie. Are you back from visiting your grandma?" I asked.

"Um… sort of," she replied in an indifferent manner. Then, excitedly, she said, "Say Candy – my cousin Anthony is here. He is visiting from London for the holiday. We're going to go to the Central Park and then later we'll go ice-skating at the Rockefeller Center. Do you want to come with us?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Now," Lizzie eagerly affirmed.

I had a feeling that her dad would be coming with us, and I wasn't sure I was ready to face him. "I don't know, Lizzie- I'm… uh I have a lot of things to do today," I told her.

Instead of responding to me, I heard her reiterate my words to someone else. "Candy said that she has a lot of things to do." After that, I could hear talking voices, but I couldn't discern the words due to the background noise.

"Okay, I'll tell her that." I heard her talking and giggling at the same time before she directed her focus to me and spoke in a casual tone, "Candy - daddy said if you don't come down in ten minutes, he will go up there and get you himself."

My heart skipped a beat. "Wait – What! Umm… Ugh... Tell your daddy-"

Instead of Lizzie's high pitch, girly voice, a deep rich masculine voice interposed, "Hello, Candy. What do you want to tell me?"

I almost lost the grip on my phone upon hearing his voice that sent tingles all over my body.

"Albert!" I yelped while trying hard to shake off the image of him moaning against my ears.

He laughed. "You don't need to be shy, Candy. I don't mind-"

"No need-I'll be there as soon as possible. I promise." I switched off the phone as quickly as I could while my ears could still catch the sound of his laughter before it was cut short.

I stood motionless still holding the phone in my hand, my heart beating out of control.

It appeared that I didn't have to worry about moping on Christmas day anymore.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I just want to restate that this story is like a condensed version of Ninety Days with less drama and angst but more adult situations. I contemplated about bumping up the rating, but later decided to leave it as it is. You can read my short story "Fireworks" if you want to experience more heat ;)

Please keep in mind that in this story, Candy is not in her late teen anymore; she is a 26-year old woman and is capable of making her own decision. Also, the story takes place in a much less conservative era compared to the manga, and thus, it makes sense if it is more mature in theme compared to my other Candy Candy stories. Nevertheless, I do hope that you still find this fiction piece as entertaining as my other stories.

I didn't expect that I would really enjoy writing this short story. In reality, this can easily turn into a very long novel, but I didn't want to go into that route. In the future, I might write a prequel, delving deeper into Candy's past, but for now I will just leave you with some bits and pieces, like the dream scene I included in this chapter.

Lastly, I had modified chapter I quite a bit, so you may want to re read that.

Thank you again for following the story. I would love to hear what you think, and if you're shy, please feel free to message me in private. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. -forever-


	5. Chapter 5

After a long delay, here is the final chapter of this Christmas story. The length hopefully can compensate for the delay. I do hope that you will like the ending. Please enjoy :)

This chapter picks up right after the last chapter, so you may want to review that part before proceeding just to refresh your memory.

**Note: **This fic is purely AU (Alternate Universe), which means that the story is completely different from the original Candy Candy story. But there are some elements from the manga that I've included into the story - you'll know which ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas - Part V**

My heart was hammering against my rib cage as I remained stagnant, unmoving, overwhelmed by the rush of excitement that had been evoked by Albert's deep timbre.

_He is here. Albert is really here!_

Only minutes from now I would see him, and this was much earlier than I had thought. I hadn't expected that I would see him at all today. How should I treat him? I knew I should act normal, but would I be able to do that after all that had happened between us last night?

I was just overreacting. The fact was that he hadn't come here alone, and it was probably Lizzie who had made the suggestion to invite me.

What was the big deal anyway? We had only made love.

I heaved a long, wistful sigh. Of course it was a really big deal, at least for me it was. And it wasn't because of it being my first time – even though it was indeed my first time. It was because it had been with him.

Right at that moment, my mind began to wander, replaying scene by scene of our intimate encounter.

He had been so gentle, so tender, so passionate…

"Argh!" I suddenly let out a frustrated wail. I should stop my daydreaming and get myself ready instead!

Less than ten minutes later, I found myself standing in front of the tall mirror, fully dressed in a cashmere blend cream colored sweater that peeked underneath an unbuttoned gray wool coat over a pair of dark skinny jeans, while applying some makeup for the finishing touch.

My hair was the only thing that I had left untouched since there was just not enough time. The conditioner treatment for taming the unruly curls would have to wait until tonight. For now, to partially hide the unsightly, frizzy mess, I just pulled a red wool beanie over my head. And from what I could observe of my reflection in the mirror, the strategy seemed to be effective.

Satisfied, I reached for my shoulder bag on the desk and put Albert's neatly wrapped gift in it. Slipping the strap of my bag over my shoulder while zipping my knee-high boot with one hand, I made my way out of the room and sprinted to the front door, flinging it open carelessly.

Then just like that I collided right into a solid wall, letting out a loud huff due to the sudden hard impact that hurt my head a bit.

I realized I had been too busy fiddling with the buttons on my winter coat and hadn't paid attention to where I was going, but a solid wall? Since when there was a wall in front of my unit?

"Are you okay, Candy?"

The voice triggered me to take a step backward, and I tilted my head back, staring into a pair of mesmerizing blue pools. My heart instantaneously did a flip-flop. It wasn't a wall that stood before me. Rather, it was a six-foot gorgeous blond man grinning cheerfully at me.

"I suppose you haven't had your breakfast yet?"

"Umm… No," I answered in a slight dazed state.

His grin broadened, and I could see rows of perfectly aligned pearly white teeth lining his mouth.

He lowered his eyes and thrust a small brown paper sack to me, giving me no choice but to accept it. "Here… Sugar glazed donut and a can of latte macchiato, your favorite."

"Thanks, I guess," I replied with an unsure smile, clutching the sack in my hand.

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing here, Albert?" I asked him straightforwardly, unable to rein in the question anymore.

He appeared to have been taken aback by my question, flinching slightly. I discerned a hint of anger flickered on his face but it had vanished before I could even blink as his lips lifted into a smile.

"I just want to make sure that you're not going to run away from me again," he said quietly with no trace of humor in his voice. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he turned his head sideways.

This time it was my turn to be left stupefied. "Huh?"

Without offering further explanation, he began to pace away from his spot. "We should go down now. Lizzie and my nephew are waiting for us."

_Is he upset with me?_ I had heard his words perfectly but wasn't 100% positive that he was being serious. However, no matter what, I had to apologize and tried to explain myself to him even though I wasn't really sure how to best approach the subject.

Laura was right – I had acted rather rashly last night. I shouldn't have secretly walked away from him in the middle of the night. I admitted that I hadn't been able to think clearly last night. The aftermath of what had transpired between us had left me in turmoil, causing me to go into a panic mode.

I turned my head to the right and saw that he had continued moving farther. Quickly, I leaped in a jog to catch up to him. We walked side by side in silence toward the area where the elevators were located.

Our steps slowed to a lingering pace before we stopped completely in front of the elevators.

This could be the perfect time for us to talk.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Albert – I…"

When he spun his head toward me, a kind smile adorning his lips, I found myself suddenly become tongue-tied, my mind blank.

"What is it, Candy?" His blue eyes beheld mine in a gentle gaze.

As I opened my mouth to respond, the sound of loud chatter mixed with laughter diverted our attentions. Two women stepped out of the corridor and joined us, waiting for the elevator to come. Realizing that we had company now, I decided to postpone our conversation. The last thing I wanted to do was to broadcast my private matters to strangers.

Soon, the elevator car arrived and the four of us stepped into the enclosed chamber. Albert and I rode the elevator down to the lobby without exchanging any words while the two women continued their incessant chatting and giggling. I couldn't prevent a snide smirk from forming across my lips as I observed them.

The women had obviously attempted to gain Albert's attention by throwing flirtatious glances at him to which he had returned merely with a courteous nod and a polite smile. I could tell that the two women had been quite smitten the first time they had laid their eyes on Albert – but that was quite an expected reaction. Which normal woman with healthy eyesight wouldn't? Even without his formal garb, Albert still appeared stylish and strikingly handsome, donning a pair of jeans and a black sweater over a light colored shirt that was left untucked. All in all, it was easy to mistaken him as a model from a fashion catalog.

Before long the elevator car had reached the ground floor, and the doors parted open slowly.

I had just taken a few steps, vacating the elevator compartment when I heard Lizzie's enthusiastic voice yelling out my name.

"Candy!"

Seconds later, I felt her small body crush against mine, her thin arms wrapping around my torso in a tight hug. My arms automatically enclosed over her tiny body as a warm sensation filled my heart, a smile spreading on my face.

"Hi Lizzie." I patted her head affectionately. Just like me, she was also wearing a beanie, but hers was white. As a matter of fact, she looked simply adorable, decked in a cream-colored pea coat and a plaid black and red skirt.

"So is this your doctor, Lizzie?" an unfamiliar voice asked, ceasing my train of thoughts, as I raised my head to face the man standing in front of me. The second my gaze met his blue ones, I turned speechless, my mouth ajar. _Am I hallucinating? But his voice sounds different, not as deep, and he has a British accent._

I could feel Lizzie pulling away from me slightly and answered, "Yup."

The blond man chuckled. "Hmm… She is pretty," he remarked casually. "I wouldn't mind to have a pretty doctor like her too."

I fidgeted uncomfortably at his blatant flattery. By this time, I was convinced that the man was not a figment of my imagination, and he must be Albert's long lost brother or something like that.

"I told you…" Lizzie replied in a childish condescending tone while she untangled herself from our embrace and stepped away from me, turning around to face the blond man. "But she is daddy's girlfriend, so you can't have her anymore."

My face became hot in an instant. "Lizzie!" I bellowed, shocked and embarrassed by her claim, while I could only smile awkwardly at the man chuckling before me. At the same time, I refrained from sneaking a glance at Lizzie's daddy who was laughing behind me.

Emitting another chuckle, the man hurriedly moved closer to us and extended his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Anthony Brown, Lizzie's cousin from London."

Oh right! Lizzie had mentioned about her cousin from London briefly on the phone earlier. But I had envisioned that her cousin would be someone from the similar age group as her, not an adult male.

I grasped his hand in a light grip and shook it briefly before releasing it. "Umm… Candice White. But please call me Candy," I told him as my eyes scrutinized his face, inspecting his facial features in details.

"Is there something wrong with my face, umm… Candy?" Anthony's blue eyes regarded me curiously.

"It's just that…" I began tentatively. "You and Albert – you two are not brothers?"

A look of confusion floated across Anthony's face. "Albert?"

"No, Candy, we're not brothers," Albert chimed in, stepping forward to stand next to me. "You're certainly not the first person who thinks that way though. We do possess similar features. Anthony is my sister's only son."

"I see," I uttered, still in a state of wonderment. "Wow! If I didn't know any better, I would think that you two are twin brothers."

"Who knows?" Albert shrugged, exchanging glances with Anthony. "Maybe we were in another lifetime."

The three of us broke into laughter.

When I felt a tug on my sleeve's coat, I lowered my head and found Lizzie smiling widely at me, her blue orbs dancing with merriment. "Candy – I almost forget to tell you that I love my present soooooo much." She threw her small arms around me in an embrace, and I drew her closer to me. "Thank you, Candy."

"You're very welcome, Lizzie."

Lizzie moved back a little and gazed at me. Her face contorted in a dramatic remorseful look. "I have a present for you too, but I left it at home."

"That's-"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Lizzie," Albert intercepted, forcing me to swallow back my words as I listened to him. "Candy is going to join us for dinner at home tonight, right Candy?"

"Eh?" What dinner? I didn't recall I had agreed to stay through dinner.

But instead of explaining, Albert totally disregarded my questioning eyes and directed his focus to Lizzie. "You know we should get going now if you want to make it to all the places you have on your list, Lizzie."

Lizzie swiftly let go of me and clung to her daddy's arm. "Then, let's go daddy! We better go now. I don't want to miss anything," she announced eagerly, which was followed by a chorus of laughter from the men, and I could only laugh along with them as we began making our way toward the front door.

But my laughing became stale at once when my gaze briefly met Albert's.

I could feel the jittery in the pit of my stomach and attempted hard to ignore the sensation but with not much success. Purposefully, I slowed down my steps, tailing behind them.

The way he had stared at me just now reminded me of last night, when he had completely enraptured me, seducing me under his charm. I had only then become aware that since last night, I had entirely become his.

*********ccccccc*********

Due to the holiday, the traffic was unusually light in the city, and the ride from my apartment to Upper East Side had not taken long at all. Albert's house was still within walking distance from the Central Park, yet he insisted to park the car in a public garage nearby the park. Crossing the Fifth Avenue, we then entered the park through its south end, east facing entrance, and then with Lizzie leading in front of us, we took a quick stride to our destination: the zoo. I wasn't sure that the zoo would be open on Christmas day but amazingly it was, unlike other zoos in the city.

Central Park was truly a remarkable historic landmark. It was like a piece of jewel hidden in the middle of the drab tall buildings that cluttered the Manhattan area. I might have lived in the city for a while now, but because of my hectic schedule, I had seldom spent my time at the park, and the zoo was one place I had never visited. Other than the zoo, the park had everything that could appeal to every age group. The amount of activities the park offered was staggering, from biking, jogging, hiking, and even rock climbing to ice-skating, horse riding, boat riding and many more. In addition, the park had everything from lakes to small ponds, to forest to great open lawn areas, from summerhouses to a medieval castle and outdoor amphitheater. It would require days to explore all the places and amenities in the park.

It was a nice day to be out in the park. The majestic blue sky hung above us with only thin wisps of clouds. Although the air was frigid, the sun transmitted sufficient heat to elevate the temperature to a comfortable level, perfect for outdoor activity. Nevertheless, the park was not crowded compared to how it was during the summer months.

Once we were inside the zoo, Lizzie became even more energetic than before, snapping pictures after pictures with her own digital camera, one of the Christmas gifts she had received I presumed.

"Oh my goodness! Daddy - did you see the one over there?"

"Yes, Lizzie. Aren't those sea lions amazing?"

I smiled wistfully, witnessing the father and daughter exchange, as we hovered by the sea lions exhibit, which was located at the heart of the zoo. Looking back, I had never thought that I would be able to see Albert as a father. He was a good one, I must say.

"It's a nice place, huh?"

"Excuse me?" I whirled my head to the side, facing the blond man next to me.

Anthony smiled and expounded, "Oh, I was talking about the park. It is such a nice place to be, so different. It makes you feel that you're not in Manhattan."

"That's true," I merely agreed, bringing my gaze to the Manhattan skyline protruding a distance away.

"How long have you known him?" Anthony suddenly asked, dispersing the period of silence between us, and when he noticed my baffled face, he quickly added, "My uncle."

Steering my focus to Albert who seemed to be preoccupied answering Lizzie's questions, I chortled. "Believe it or not – we met when I was only six."

"Really? That long?" Anthony's voice rose with astonishment. "Then you must be from Chicago too?" he ventured.

I nodded to affirm. "Yes, born and raised there. But it's only last year that I met him again after a long time," I explained.

"Is that so?" Anthony's brows shot up in surprise. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"About nine years ago."

"Nine years?" His blue eyes widened in astonishment.

I pivoted on my foot, turning my body toward him. "Long story," I answered tersely, unwilling to delve into matters that could only darken my mood, but decided to give him the condensed version. "Let's just say that we didn't keep in touch after I went to college."

Anthony kept mum for a moment before he uttered, "I see… But I'm glad you've found each other again. He has gone through a lot, and I truly wish for him to finally be happy."

I had no idea what trouble or misery Albert had gone through and deduced that it must be related to his late wife.

"It must be very difficult for him to have lost his wife so early in their marriage," I commented in a doleful tone and sank into silence as I found myself struggling to continue. Eventually, I managed to push the words through my shallow smile. "He must have loved her very dearly."

Hearing myself uttering the phrase felt like a hard slap on my face. The reality was that I wasn't the only woman in Albert's life.

"Umm… Actually, I don't think he had ever loved her," Anthony countered, his expression thoughtful.

His comment surprised me. But I didn't believe that was the truth.

"Do you know that he was at his worst state a week before his engagement?" he asked while his blue eyes focused on me, and for a moment I thought I was looking into Albert's eyes. "He even disappeared for several days. At that time, everyone believed that he had run away."

I kept my mouth shut, reprocessing the barrage of new information. I hadn't known anything about Albert's engagement or what had happened prior to that. Albert and I had very rarely talked about the past. He practically had not said anything about his wife. Similarly, I had not shared to him about Terry.

"Nine years ago, you say?" Anthony continued. "His engagement had taken place nine years ago."

_What is he saying?_ Was Anthony trying to imply that Albert's peculiar behavior nine years ago had something to do with me? Could it be? Last night, Albert had mentioned that he had gone to visit me in the University yet had opted not to see me in person after he had found me with Terry. But how could that have anything to do with his engagement?

"Candy! Anthony! Are you guys coming? We're going to the Rainforest next." Lizzie's shrill voice called, causing Anthony and me to whip our heads in the direction of the voice, bringing my train of thoughts to an abrupt halt.

Albert and Lizzie were a distance away in front of us. Lizzie was waving her hand enthusiastically, and next to her, Albert only smiled faintly at us.

When my gaze in an inadvertent manner crossed with his, I briskly glanced to my side, eluding his eyes, Anthony's words echoing in the back of mind. _What had happened nine years ago?_

"They're waiting for us. We should walk faster," Anthony suggested, and then just as I was about to nod my head, unexpectedly, he leaned toward me, asking in a low whisper, "Should I start calling you auntie Candy?"

"What!?"

He laughed and immediately accelerated his pace without giving me a chance to recover from my discomposure as I scrambled after him, making our way toward Albert and Lizzie.

Then, the four of us proceeded to the Rainforest exhibit.

As soon as we stepped inside the building that housed the exhibit, I felt a humid and hot blast of air hitting my face. It didn't take long at all before droplets of perspiration covered my face. Was I glad that I had left my coat in the car!

The Rainforest was rather unique. It was not like a typical exhibit that only allowed visitors to observe from afar. The whole thing was actually a giant manmade enclosure that had been built to mimic a tropical jungle habitat, where zoo visitors could stroll on the wooden platform that meandered in a gradual ascending slope through the forest. Various species of trees and plants in different shapes and colors filled the space, and some of the animals were let to roam free out of their cages, colorful birds flying high and low, tortoises crawling on the beach, geese swimming merrily in the shallow stream. Being here surrounded by the tranquil ambiance of nature could easily make me forget that I was in a zoo in New York City during winter.

"Come on, Anthony. Let's go upstairs. They have a lot of neat looking snakes up there."

I heard Lizzie's excited voice as I stood leaning against a clear banister, watching a group of tortoises lying idle on the ground.

"Really? I would love to see that," Anthony replied while I turned my head to look nervously at them, Albert's back to me.

I hoped they were not going to persuade me to come with them to see those scaly, evil-looking serpents.

"Anthony - you and Lizzie can go ahead," Albert told them. "I will stay with Candy down here."

My pulse quickened in an instant. I should've been relieved to hear his suggestion, but I grew more nervous instead. This would be the first time since we had left my apartment that it would be just the two of us.

Anthony took a quick assessing glance at me before switching his focus back to Albert. "Sure – let's go, Lizzie."

Without being told twice, Lizzie had sprinted away, leaving Anthony to run after her, pleading for her to slow down.

I erupted into fits of giggles, seeing the rather comical scene unfold. But when I noticed Albert suddenly spin on his heel and begin making his way toward me, my laughing stopped. I had nearly forgotten that it was just the two of us now.

He ceased his steps and stood about two or three feet to my side, rotating halfway, so he was facing the banister, hunching over it slightly, his elbows resting on top of the wooden ledge.

Deciphering his body language, I perceived that he wasn't eager to strike a conversation. Hence, I just remained quiet and drew my gaze to the tortoises. But it was difficult to concentrate on anything while I fought to quell the rising disappointment. I guessed I had assumed wrong again, thinking that he wanted to talk in private.

However, only seconds later, I was forced to stop my brooding when his voice, sounding marginally nonchalant, reached my ears.

"I've been told that you can find the emerald boa curling in one of the trees here."

"WHAT!" I reacted in panic, instinctively latching on to his upper arm in a tight clutch. "Where? Where?" My eyes scanned the area in a frantic manner.

Even through my murky thoughts I could hear the word 'boa' very clearly, and that was not something that I would like to come face to face with.

When he burst into a loud guffaw, I became aware right away that he had been teasing me. I released my hold on him, casting him an angry scowl. "Albert! That is not funny."

"Sorry… I'm sorry, Candy." He struggled to speak in between laughter. "I was just joking." He took a momentarily pause until his laughing stopped before smiling ruefully, he continued, "There is no snake here – don't worry. They can only be found upstairs in the gallery."

Just like that, my irritation dissolved, and I stared at him in disbelief. "You still remember…"

"I remember that you're not fond of snakes, if that's what you meant," he pointed out. A soft nostalgic smile curved his lips as he continued talking, "You always shut your eyes tightly whenever you had to pass the reptile section in the pet store." He stopped briefly and seemed to ponder about something before resuming, "Then there was that one incident in the zoo when Neil sneakily placed a snake over your shoulders – you were quite hysterical then."

The image of a brown haired boy grinning mischievously flashed in my mind. Neil… That was one name I hadn't heard for ages. The boy could always manage to get under my skin. "That Neil," I muttered; a derisive chuckle escaped my throat. "He took pleasure in teasing me – that was all he was interested in doing whenever I was around."

Albert's lips curled up slightly in a playful smirk. "Everyone could tell that he was crazy about you, Candy."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his comment. "Oh please! Don't mention him again. He was just a bratty boy."

Moving one arm away from the banister, he shifted his position to face me sideways. "If he had been a bit nicer and perhaps more mature, would you consider going out with him then?"

"Huh?" I was left dumbfounded by his question and couldn't tell whether he was just teasing me again or not. But I decided to answer him anyway. "Why would I even do that? I just don't think I would. Besides, at that time, I was… " My voice trailed just above a whisper as I found myself staring fixedly at him, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne. "I was…"

He took a step closer toward me. With one eyebrow arched, he coaxed in a low voice, "You were…"

Nervously, I lowered my head to evade his expectant gaze, my heart thumping loudly. I couldn't tell him that I had been in love with him since high school. That was just simply silly!

"You were what, Candy?" he prodded gently as he gripped my chin gingerly with his fingers, tipping it upward so that I had to face him. His blue eyes gazed at me with an intensity that caused me to heave sharply as I held in my breath. I opened my mouth in a mechanical fashion to reply. But when I became aware that his focus had dropped to my lips, only an incoherent mumble emerged since all my thoughts had abandoned me.

As he leaned over, my eyes closed, and I could feel his warm breath ghosting over my skin.

"Look! They're still there."

My ears caught the high-pitched remark, and I snapped open my eyelids at once. Albert swiveled on his spot to face Anthony and Lizzie who were trotting closer toward us.

I could feel my heart beating so fast that I was afraid it might fly out of my chest. If we hadn't been interrupted, we would've kissed – I was sure of that.

"Are you two done exploring the exhibit?" Albert asked in a calm voice.

With a slight ironic chortle, Anthony responded, "Yes, we just zoomed right through it."

Lizzie abruptly jumped toward me while I could only stare at her blankly as I was still reeling from the brief interaction with Albert earlier. "Come on, Candy. Let's go see the polar bears now."

"Umm…"

Without allowing me a chance to answer, she had grabbed my hands and pulled me out of my standing spot, urging me to take a step forward.

I glanced at Albert, and he could only offer me a weak smile before I let Lizzie drag me toward the exit.

Polar bears, along with penguins and puffins, could be found on the opposite end of the Rainforest within an area designated as the Polar Circle. The Polar Bear exhibit was divided into three levels, allowing visitors to view the animals from above, underwater, and at rock level. The place could surely provide ample entertainment for children and adults alike.

Lizzie had been squealing nonstop since we had stepped into the area, wandering back and forth among the three levels as she trailed the movement of one bear as it dived into the water and back out to lounge on the rocks. Since it was only the two of us – I hadn't had a clue as to what had happened to the two men - I could only follow her along, occasionally hollering for her to wait for me. Anthony must have felt frustrated too earlier, trying to keep up with the sprightly seven-year-old girl. At the same time, I acknowledged that it was a blessing in disguise. With all the running, climbing, and yelling, I had no time to wallow in a daydreaming trance.

We were watching the bears playing with the balls in the outdoor viewing area when a hesitant voice called, "Elizabeth?"

Simultaneously, Lizzie and I spun in the direction of the voice, and I saw an unfamiliar woman with long brown hair hastening her steps to approach us, and before I could do anything, she had pulled Lizzie in a hug. But Lizzie didn't seem too thrilled to return the woman's gesture.

The woman pushed Lizzie away slightly from her and examined her face. "It is you," she exclaimed excitedly. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Umm… fine."

I could detect the agitation in Lizzie's voice but wasn't sure what to do in this situation. I didn't recognize the woman but Lizzie certainly did.

"Oh! Where's your father?" the woman suddenly asked, moving her gaze from side to side before it landed on me. "Who could this be? Is she the new nanny, Elizabeth?"

"Nope. She's not my babysitter," Lizzie swiftly corrected and then much to my astonishment, she quickly added in a voice that was tinged with pride, "She's daddy's girlfriend, and he's going to marry her soon."

"Is that right?" The woman turned her attention to me, her big blue eyes examining my face as if she were appraising a piece of merchandise, making me feel very self-conscious.

I shook my head feebly, emitting an awkward chuckle. "No, you see I'm-"

My attempt to clarify was cut short by the woman as she outstretched her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Denise, William's sister-in-law. It's nice to know that he has finally succeeded to move on past his grief after all this time."

To maintain politeness, I took her hand distractedly, making another attempt to explain. "But…"

Whatever I had been about to say evaporated from my mind when Albert suddenly appeared next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder in an affectionate gesture. Bringing his mouth close to my ear, he told me, "Candy – we probably should leave soon."

"Albert-"

"Hello William. Long time no see," Denise interjected smoothly. "I just heard the great news from your daughter that you are going to get married soon. Congratulations! It's about time!" Her gaze traveled to me, catching me off guard. "And I have just introduced myself to your _lovely_ fiancée."

I became rigid instantly upon her insinuation. But a gentle squeeze on my shoulder urged me to turn my head toward my side, and Albert gave me a tender smile, reassuring me that I had nothing to worry about.

"Daddy-"

Lizzie's timid voice sliced through the thick cloud of silence among us, and Albert shifted his attention to Lizzie while she looked up at him warily.

"Lizzie," was Albert's only response, his tone almost somber. He then glanced over his shoulder and said, "Anthony – could you please take her?"

Anthony strode toward Lizzie at once. "Come on, Lizzie."

Without uttering a single word, Lizzie obediently let Anthony lead her out of the area.

"Well, Denise," Albert began in a polite voice. "I would love to stay and chat. Unfortunately, it's way past lunchtime, and I've promised Lizzie that I will take her to Chinatown. I'll see you around. Merry Christmas."

I whipped my head toward him in surprise at the fact that he had neglected to clear up the misunderstanding that I was his fiancée, but he brushed aside my bewildered look with a smile, his eyes gleaming warmly with affection, sending a rippling tingle along my spine. Wordlessly, he reached for my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, and with a gentle tug, he led me toward the exit, where Anthony and Lizzie had been waiting for us.

I had thought that he would let go of his hold on me after that, but to my utter amazement, he hadn't. He had continued to hold my hand in front of Lizzie and Anthony while he informed them that we were leaving, and he had not let go even as we headed back to our car. Only when he had to open the car door for me, he had released my hand.

Stealing a furtive glance at him driving next to me, I couldn't suppress a sigh as my lips spread in a contented smile. Hope poured over me, imparting warmth to the cockles of my heart. His behavior and actions along with the near kiss occurrence earlier provided more than enough reasons for me to believe that last night hadn't been just a passing moment between us. And from what I could perceive, this could be just the beginning.

*********ccccccc*********

We took our time enjoying a hearty Chinese Dim Sum lunch at a restaurant in which Laura and I had frequented in the weekend, when our schedules allowed. Sitting across from Albert, I had been a nervous wreck, spilling my tea and food here and there, and every time our hands accidentally brushed, I would squirm in embarrassment. I didn't understand why I had been so nervous though. We had held hands just moments ago, had almost kissed, and last night we had definitely done more than just kissing.

Thankfully, the situation had improved over time as I had become more engrossed with the ongoing conversation and had the opportunity to learn something fascinating about Anthony. While Albert was an animal enthusiast, Anthony was more into plants and had studied botany in his spare time.

It was already past three o'clock when we finally finished with lunch. From there, we went straight to the Rockefeller Plaza, and as we had expected the skating rink was packed with people, tourists and local New Yorkers alike. The place was festive as always during this time of the year, glittering with abundance of exquisite ornaments and colorful ribbons, the giant Christmas tree, dressed to impress with countless twinkling lights, standing tall as the backdrop. Christmas songs could be heard playing continuously in the background.

I had lived in New York City for five years now, but I had never skated there ever. And skating? I hadn't done that since… Terry.

It was years ago, specifically a few months before his proposal, when he had taken me to a less crowded outdoor venue in the outskirt area of Chicago. The ambiance had been so romantic. The snow was falling lightly upon us.

"Candy. Come on."

Lizzie's shrill voice shook me out of my reverie. I saw her glancing over her shoulder while skating in front of me. She seemed to slow down her pace slightly as she was waiting for me to catch up with her.

I sneered at myself and told her in a slight yelling voice, "You go on. I don't think I could go any faster than this."

Lizzie just giggled and swung her arms to propel herself forward, expertly merging into the faster lane, while I remained close to the edge of the rink with the other beginner skaters.

As I kept my gaze fixed on Lizzie's small figure disappearing in the crowd, out of nowhere, I felt an arm circle around my waist. Startled, I nearly lost control, wobbling in the slick ice, but I quickly managed to regain my balance. Soon, I could see Albert skating next to me.

My heart skipped a beat when he turned his head toward me, his concerned blue eyes scanning my face.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked, slowly retracting his arm from me. "I thought I almost caused you to trip earlier."

I chuckled bashfully. "Nah… It's okay. I'm just clumsy."

Cocking an eyebrow, he stared at me. "As far as I remember you were pretty good at this."

"Are you mocking me?" I furrowed my brows in annoyance, emitting a snicker. "You knew I was never good at sports, ice-skating included. Plus, it has been a while since I've done this," I explained while attempting to maintain my balance to keep up with his speed.

"You're kidding!" he remarked, astounded. "I thought you like ice-skating. We went to an indoor skating rink once with the zoo staff in the past, and Neil was there too." His tone abruptly changed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Wait a minute – now I remember. You fell… and he was laughing at you." As he turned to face me, his gaze softened. "And you were crying…"

"Then you suddenly appeared and took my hand, helping me to stand," I continued for him in a pensive tone.

Nodding slightly, he added, "And we skated together."

I lowered my eyes, looking down absently at the glistening ice below. "And you were holding my hand the whole time…"

"Just like this?" He grasped my gloved hand and gently held it in his.

My lips stretched into a demure smile as I lifted our joined hands briefly for emphasis. "Yes, just like this…"

Suddenly, he whirled his head forward and accelerated his stroking speed, dragging me across the ice.

I jerked him by the hand, throwing him a worried look.

He ceased in his track and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Candy. I'm holding you. You won't fall." His voice spoke of a genuine promise.

My lips puckered in scowl, but I didn't protest when he tugged at my hand to pull me closer to him as he laughed quietly. Then, hand-in-hand, we started to glide along the ice.

Feeling Albert's hand holding mine in a secure grip, I tried to hide the school girl's excitement within me as we glided smoothly on the slick ice, blending with the other hand-holding couples, secretly relishing being just like one of them.

And right at that time, the catchy, cheerful intro of Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' began playing, replacing the previous mellow song.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

We continued to move leisurely along the smooth ice without saying anything for a few moments as I listened to the lyric of the song, which perfectly described my feelings.

"Today has turned out to be a day of many firsts for me." I heard my voice dispel the period of quietness between us as Mariah Carey's voice faded out in the background.

"Really?" His blue eyes twinkled with curious fascination.

"Yeah…" I uttered. "The first time, I've been to the zoo, the first time I'm skating here…"

My ears caught the sound of his deep chuckle. "You've been living here for a while now. Are you really a New Yorker?" He narrowed his eyes in feigned suspicion.

"Well… For your information I've lived here for at least five years, so technically I'm a legal resident," I asserted.

He tilted one of his shapely brows in a quirk and said, "If you put it that way, Dr. White, I don't think I can argue with you." In return, I could only giggle while he resumed talking in a normal manner, "It's hard to believe that you've been here that long, and we never crossed paths until last year."

"I suppose it's because I have mostly spent my time in the university and the hospitals," I reasoned.

"If I had known that you worked in the hospital, I would've made myself sick more often so we could meet earlier," he commented lightly, his mouth arching in a playful grin.

"You're funny, Albert," I told him in between giggles.

He glided past me and pivoted on one foot to a complete stop about a full arm's length away in front of me, forcing me to halt my stroke, my giggling gradually evolved into a quizzical smile.

"Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?" he asked, his eyes studying my face.

I could only manage to shake my head in a silent reply as he twined his arms around my waist, pulling me to glide closer to him.

"You do. That's the one thing I can never forget about you, Candy, even from our very first meeting," he confessed.

"Albert…" I shuddered, but I knew it wasn't due to the cold. Rather, it was the intense glint in his blue eyes that had induced the jitter.

When he leaned in, his head descending toward me, I could foresee what he would do next and closed my eyes, anticipating the contact, my heart pounding fiercely. A moment later, our lips finally met, grazing against each other in a tender kiss. My arms roped around his waist, and I slid myself closer to him, pressing my body onto his. He tightened his arms around me and deepened our kisses, eliciting a moan of delight out of my throat.

"Uh hum… There are still a lot of young children here, you know."

Hearing the familiar teasing voice, we jolted away in an instant, disentangling our arms from each other.

The sudden, jerky movement would've caused me to fall ungracefully on the ice if Albert hadn't seized me by the elbow.

"Where is Lizzie?" Albert asked as he assisted me to steady my stance.

Anthony's lips curled up in a smirk. "I thought she was with you, but obviously that's not the case."

"I'll look for her," I quickly volunteered, skating past them.

"Candy!"

I heard Albert calling me, but I forced myself to keep moving forward without looking back.

"Did you just let your Cinderella escape, prince?" I could hear Anthony's stream of chuckles before it was swallowed by the background noises as I continued to skitter forward on my skate.

Anthony had been right. I knew I had really fled this time. It had been sort of a fight or flight situation, and I had chosen the latter. It was just simply mortifying to be caught in a compromising situation like that, and I didn't think I would be able to put on a calm and collected face in front of them after such an ordeal.

For someone who was as incompetent as me in skating, it was almost a miracle that I could manage to glide fast on the ice, maneuvering in and out of the crowds. But somehow I succeeded to control my balance, moving at a higher speed than what I normally felt comfortable with while my eyes swept the area for Lizzie's small figure. Luckily, it didn't take long before I found the blond girl.

Not too long after that, we left the plaza and headed straight to Albert's house. By the time we arrived at the house, it was already past six o'clock, but none of us were in a state where we would be so eager to devour a full dinner meal. So we agreed to postpone dinner and congregated in the family room instead to watch a movie that Lizzie had picked for us, her favorite Disney cartoon, Cinderella. Before that, she had handed me my gift, which turned out to be a pair of wool mitten - something that I had wanted to purchase. I wouldn't be surprised if she had received some help shopping for the gift. Lizzie's gift reminded me that I still had Albert's gift in my bag, and I made a mental note to present it to him before I went home tonight.

The truth was that I hadn't fully recovered from the small intimate scene that had ensued in the skating rink earlier, which had left me reeling with giddiness the entire time. Good thing, I could always count on Lizzie to detract me from focusing too much on my emotions.

During dinner, Lizzie couldn't contain her excitement and rambled nonstop, reflecting the whole day's event. About an hour later, the four of us returned to the family room to let our body digest the scrumptious seafood dishes properly. I was a bit drowsy from the exhaustion of the one full day of activity, and the glass of wine served with meal earlier combined with my full stomach had only exacerbated the effect. In the end, I had resorted to being a good listener while Anthony and Albert carried on talking about various topics.

Unlike earlier in the dining room, Lizzie had been mostly quiet this time. We knew why soon when we found her dozing off, curling up in a fetal position in the sofa.

Albert carefully scooped her up into his arms to take her to her bedroom. Without being asked, I decided to accompany him, just in case he needed assistance.

After laying her down on the bed, Albert pulled the blanket over her and deposited a goodnight kiss on her forehead before flicking off the light. In the dark room, I could only make his silhouette as I felt him grab my hand and lead me out of the room. Once outside, I passed him a questioning look, sort of my way of asking whether I should go home now. He didn't say anything, and instead he just towed me along across the corridor and down the stairs. I jerked my head toward him, wondering where he was taking me. But he only dismissed my puzzled face with a mysterious smile and continued leading me to move toward the foyer. We stopped momentarily by the door as he retrieved our coats from the closet. Holding my coat open in his hands, he urged me to wear it. Then, he shrugged into his and opened the front door.

As we stepped out of the house, I asked hurriedly, "Where are we going, Albert?"

"You'll know soon, Candy," he answered in a cryptic voice.

I rubbed my hands against each other vigorously in an attempt to warm them. The temperature outside had plummeted to what I presumed near freezing condition. It was a moonless night, and the sky was covered with thick layers of clouds.

"How about Lizzie?" I asked again and noticed the wisp of mist from my breath.

"She's sleeping like a log, and Anthony is there too if she wakes up," he responded while slipping an arm around my back, drawing me closer to him, and I immediately felt the heat radiating from his body. "Is this better?" His gentle voice rumbled against my ear.

His caring gesture evoked a stirring of emotions within me, and I could only answer in a nod, nestling deeper against him, a contented smile on my face.

It wasn't so late into the night by the Big Apple's standard, but it was oddly quiet in the street, the usual furious honking from impatient drivers missing. Tonight was Christmas after all. Maybe everyone just wanted to be home with their loved ones. I sighed, sneaking a glance at the man next to me. He still hadn't given me any clue as to where we were heading. I just couldn't tell what was really going on inside his head. Trying to read him was like trying to read a closed book.

After walking about three blocks, he slowed down his steps, and I saw a black carriage drawn by a white horse about a few feet away from us.

Realization struck me instantly, and I gaped at him. "Albert—"

He retracted his arm from me and stepped forward, offering a hand to me. "Shall we, my lady?" he told me with a slight bow.

Stifling a giggle, I took his hand and let him help me climb into the carriage.

He settled on the seat next to me and flapped the blanket open to cover across our laps and roll down to our feet.

I glanced at him in curious amazement.

A smile surfaced across his lips as he uttered, "In the past, whenever there was a carriage passed by, you would stand transfixed at it while raving about it." His eyes gazed tenderly into mine as I felt the carriage start to move, rocking us gently. "I've figured that you wouldn't mind riding one with me."

I was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say. I certainly hadn't expected that he would keep something as trivial as that in his memory. Yes, it was true. I had watched wistfully at couples riding on carriages, gushing to Albert about it, saying how romantic it was, while secretly wishing that I could ride one with him someday. And now my wish had come true.

"Candy?" There was evident worry displayed in his face. He must have wondered why I had become silent all of the sudden.

The corners of my lips tugged into a smile. "You remember that?" I asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Of course, I do," he replied. "And… I don't know if you remember, but today marks one very important occasion," he announced.

"Important occasion?" I reiterated, still uncertain what he was alluding to.

"It was a year ago when we had our surprised reunion in Lizzie's bedroom, Candy."

"Oh…" I let out in understanding.

Then, I suddenly recalled that I had left my bag in his house, my bag with his gift in it. Sighing out loud with disappointment, I told him, "Err… I left your gift in the house."

"Gift?"

"It was nothing special," I admitted, peering underneath my lashes meekly. "I'm sorry I wasn't sure of what to give someone who seems to have everything, and it is definitely not comparable to what you have given me. I didn't know what you could possibly want for Christmas."

A few chuckles flew out of his mouth as I stared at him in bewilderment. "I thought you should know by now what I really want for Christmas," he indicated.

"Huh? What?"

He swiveled his head to face me, bringing our gazes to collide. My heart instantly leaped in a frantic beating.

"Just like you, all I want for Christmas is you, Candy."

"Albert…"

One corner of his mouth lifted into a slanted a grin. "And now that I have you, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will never runaway from me again."

My mouth opened spontaneously as I wanted to voice my disagreement but he didn't let me interfere and continued with his talk, "Last night, you've asked me to promise to never let you go. And now… Let me just say I intend to keep that promise for the rest of my life." He paused and fished a small item out of his coat pocket that I couldn't really what it was since it was shrouded in shadow. And at the same time, the memory of what I had said in his bedroom flooded into my mind.

I hadn't truly grasped what he was saying until I saw him extend his hands toward me, presenting the item.

"Candice White-"

I emitted a loud startled gasp as I stared at the beautiful diamond solitaire ring resting on the velvet cushion inside the box, tears pricking my eyes. My hands flew to my mouth, and I started to heave in a frenzied manner, fighting to hold the tears at bay. I listened to him utter the words, his voice competing with the loud thumping of my heart.

"You will make me the happiest man alive if you could grant my wish and become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Letting my hands drop to my lap, I stared at him unblinking. My mouth parted wide but I couldn't produce a single coherent word. So I just threw myself to him and pressed my lips against his firmly, my arms wrapping around his back. At this time, I could no longer suppress the tears and just let them fall freely, streaming down my face.

As I perched my chin on top of his shoulder, his deep chuckles filled my ears, his arms winding around me in an intimate embrace. "I'd take it that you just agreed to become my wife," his voice, laden with emotion, whispered.

"Oh Albert. Yes! Yes! Yes!" I breathed against his neck and then withdrew from him slightly to face him. I drew in a deep breath to compose myself. "Yes, I will marry you, William Albert Andrew," I said through a smile while my vision was blurred by unshed tears.

Heaving a long sigh of relief, he reached for my hand and slipped the ring on my finger while I watched in silence. My heart swelled with so much happiness that I felt it was going to burst soon.

_This is really happening! I'm not dreaming, am I?_

I lifted my eyes, and our eyes met in a warm loving gaze. His fingers moved against the skin on my face, gently wiping the tear droplets away. I placed my hand on top of his, causing him to stop his movement abruptly as he looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"I love you, Albert," I told him in a raspy voice as newly formed tears began to well in my eyes.

His gaze lowered as he leaned toward me. "God! I love you so much, Candy."

A second later, our lips clashed in a fiery kiss that instantaneously engulfed us in a whirlwind of passion. As our tongues continued to caress against each other, I felt his hands stroking my back.

Just when I felt my mind start to slip into a dreamy realm, he briskly pulled away, and I involuntarily let out a groan of protest.

"We better stop now before I lose my mind completely." He uttered breathlessly, his words intermingled with heavy panting while I could only nod mechanically in a daze.

Shifting in his seat, he placed one arm around my back and drew me close to him, coaxing me to lean against him. We stood still against each other and allowed our minds and bodies to relax.

Everything had felt surreal to me, starting from the party to last night to tonight… And now I was Albert's rightful fiancée.

My gaze landed atop the precious stone mounted on the ring on my finger. It sparkled brilliantly under the soft rays of light diffusing from the street lamps and other sources as the carriage rolled along the narrow residential street.

Just then, I remembered another item that was dangling on my neck that was not mine. Swiftly, I moved away from him to sit straight, bringing my hand to the back of my neck. "I almost forget to return the necklace to you."

"You don't need to return it to me anymore, Candy. It belongs to you now," he simply told me, his lips arching in a small smile.

Putting my hand down on my lap, I was stunned by what he had just told me. "But… Didn't you say-"

Without letting me continue, he interjected, "Do you know the significance of the necklace?"

"Yes, you told me that it is an heirloom jewelry," I answered right away.

A chuckle came out of his mouth. "That's not the only thing," he informed. "Only woman who is going to marry into our family has the privilege to wear the necklace – that's the tradition that has been passed for generations."

"But you didn't tell-" I stopped abruptly. My jaw dropped. It suddenly became clear to me. "I can't believe this! You have planned this all along, haven't you?"

He smiled calmly and said. "Candy – when we met again, I never thought that it was possible for me to fall in love with you again." He scoffed, "But I was wrong, very wrong."

"Again? Albert – were you in love with me before?" The volume of my voice had dropped to barely above a whisper.

Under the subdued flickering of lights from the street lamps, I could distinguish the tormented expression on his face as he answered in a low voice, "I can't recall exactly when, but for sure by your senior year in high school my feelings for you had fully developed into love."

My heart sank. I hadn't expected that I would react strongly to hear him say it in plain words since I should've been able to guess what his answer would be, from what he had told me last night, but I had. "Why didn't you tell me?" I heard my voice trembling with emotions ask.

He heaved a long sigh before he began talking in a solemn tone, "The circumstances were so much different at that time. You were still a minor in high school, and I was an adult male. Our society condemns such a relationship – I'm sure you know that." Pausing briefly, he turned his head to face forward, a dejected smile on his lips. "And at the same time, I thought you didn't care for me in that sense anyway – you only treated me like a brother. Therefore, I decided to never reveal my feelings for you." He returned his focus back on me. "But when you kissed me that night…"

I uttered his line for him, "You realized that I was in love with you…"

"Yes." He cast me a subtle, wry smile. "I was so shocked that I couldn't move and couldn't stop you from leaving."

"Eventually, you did go after me. But… you fell in love with someone else and married her instead." My voice had turned grave, affected by the seeds of bitterness that had been sown by jealousy.

He took my hands and held them in his. "Do you want to know what really happened, Candy?" His eyes searched mine as I nodded my head.

For another few seconds or so, he maintained his gaze on me before he removed his hand from mine and cleared his throat. "From the beginning, I knew that I would marry Michelle," he began. "Yes, it is such a stupid old-fashioned arrangement in the name of business, but I had accepted my fate." His eyes drifted lower. "Being the only son in the family, I had been designated as the sole heir, and I wasn't allowed the freedom to choose my own path. Besides, I thought my love was unrequited." He inhaled deeply and continued, "But everything changed after that night - It took me a while but I ultimately decided to make my own destiny. The week before my engagement to Michelle, I went to see you…"

His gaze went back to focus on me, and I could see pain clouding his eyes.

It finally made sense to me. All the pieces seemed to come together now. Anthony's story earlier… His words last night…

"And you saw me with Terry-"

"Is that his name? Terry?" he probed; his curious gaze settled on my face.

"Yes…"

"Did you love him?"

I let out a sarcastic huff at the question that sounded like an accusation to my ears. "I thought I did. It was never meant to be - Albert…" I looked pleadingly at him. "Can we not talk about him now, please? He had brought nothing but pain to me. I promise I will tell you all about him later."

Sighing audibly, he elevated his lips slightly in a rueful smile. "I'm sorry… I understand..."

A moment of silence descended upon us.

I could have just left it at that, but I didn't want to when there were still unanswered questions.

"So you just left after you saw me with Terry?"

I heard myself ask with a touch of irony in my voice.

At first he just stared at me before he turned his head away, expiring a defeated sigh. "I didn't have a choice - I thought I had lost you. Perhaps I should have fought for you first, but I didn't." His tone rose with frustration as he continued, "I never told you about myself I didn't know how you would react. So, yes, I ended up marrying Michelle. I didn't love her, but I resolved to become a devoted husband to her and tried to love her – still, I just couldn't."

I noticed the forlorn look on his face as his voice sank with anguish. "Gradually, my affection for her did grow and Lizzie was conceived by our first anniversary. However, the time that should have been filled with joyful laughter was transformed into mourning. Michelle died only hours after giving birth to Lizzie."

My heart pulsed with pain as I could see him struggling to control his emotion, his jaws clenched tightly. "I'm sorry…" I gripped his hand to lend him comfort while fighting the urge to weep for him, blinking back a tear.

"I felt completely at a loss. Suddenly, my wife was dead and I had a baby to raise in my arms…"

His grief-stricken voice echoed against the clacking of the horseshoes and the random noises from our surroundings as he stared at me, seemingly lost in his memory.

Looking into his hollow gaze, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, conveying to him I was still here with him.

A moment later, he abruptly whipped his head to the front and shut his eyes briefly, his lips pressed.

Overwhelmed was an understatement to describe my current feelings right now.

I hadn't realized that there would be so much pain tainting our past – mine and Albert's. While I had been drunk, charmed and romanced by Terry, Albert had gone through a harrowing experience – possibly the lowest point in his life. Then in a later time frame, it was my turn, when I had been trapped in my own abyss after Terry had walked away from me.

"I don't know what to say… " I whispered after a few moments of absolute silence between us. "If I could just go back to the past to redo-"

"Candy – can we leave the past in the past?" he implored bluntly, forcing me to stop talking. "We're here now. Together. That's what really matters, right? His tender blue eyes radiated with warmth regarded me. "I just don't want to talk about something so depressing when we're supposed to be celebrating. If you wish, we can talk about it another time."

Guilt tumbled down over me, like falling rocks. _What have I done?_ He had just proposed to me, and I had returned that by dragging him to rehash his painful memory. "Albert…" I uttered in a remorseful tone. "I'm so sorry for bringing up the past and ruining our night. You are right - the past doesn't matter anymore. We have the rest of our lives to make up for our lost times." A smile gradually formed across my lips.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Candy. Our night is not ruined. And speaking of making up…" As he hit a brief pause, I thought I had just seen his eyes twinkle with something that resembled a playful gleam. "I don't want to waste anymore time – we can go to the city hall tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you suggesting that we will wed tomorrow, Mr. Andrew?" I asked disbelievingly. I suspected that he was just joking.

"Yes," came his curt reply, and then he added, "we can get married on paper first, and you can move in tonight."

"TONIGHT!" I blurted out, my voice ringing so loudly that it startled the carriage driver, causing him to throw me a cursory glance in annoyance. Instantly, I brought my voice down. "But what about Lizzie, what about your family, what about-"

He rudely interfered, "Candy—"

"Wha – Eh.. Uhm?" I sputtered indistinctly half in a daze, half in irritation by the way he had just cut me short.

"You talk too much," he murmured a complain against my mouth and kissed me ardently, his arms imprisoning me in a tight embrace, our bodies pressed against each other. The intensity in his kisses literally took the breath out of me as I gasped right into his mouth. A soft moan escaped my throat when his lips slipped from mine and traveled across the skin on my cheek to my upper jaw, leaving a trail of hot moist lingering kisses along the way.

"I wasn't kidding about you moving in."

Through a thick fog of desire, I vaguely heard his hoarse voice mumble against the underside of my jaw, and my head tilted to the side as I gave him more access, my mouth emitting indistinct noises.

He moved his mouth to my ear and clamped at the lobe between his lips in a light nibble, inciting indescribable pleasant sensations within me. "I want you to stay with me starting from tonight," he breathed into my ear.

"Yeah…" I whimpered throatily in a weak attempt to reply to him and felt him stiffen against me at once.

Then, without removing his arms, only slightly loosening his hold on me, he pulled away slowly, a grin spreading over his lips. "Yeah?" he asked, his eyes shining with glee.

Wearing a bashful smile, I nodded my answer. "Yeah-"

I barely opened my mouth to say something when he bent his head down to capture my mouth with his again in another round of burning kisses. My hands that had stayed dormant earlier traversed the length of his back upward to cradle his nape, burying themselves underneath his hair. I drew myself closer to him and savored the delicious taste of his kisses that slowly but surely pulled me deeper and deeper, submerging me in a sea of blissfulness.

In the frosty winter night, kissing and cuddling, that was how we spent the rest of the ride circling the Central Park, accompanied by the rhythmic tapping sound of the horseshoes hitting the hard asphalt, totally oblivious to the white glitter of snowflakes dancing freely in the air.

It didn't really matter when we would get married. It could be tomorrow or a week from now or a month for now. What mattered more was that after nearly a decade being away from each other, we were finally together in the most perfect sense - as a couple.

And that was all I wanted for Christmas.

**THE END  
**

* * *

I truly hope that you like the ending and enjoy the whole story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Once again, thank you for following the story. I wholeheartedly appreciate you taking the time to read this story, and I value each single comment, input, feedback, and suggestion that you have dropped here, in my blog, email, messages, etc. As a writer, I couldn't be more grateful to know that there are readers out there reading my story and finding it enjoyable. **  
**

Now that I'm done writing this, I can go back to hibernation. Just kidding :) I know I have Ninety Days and It's More Than A Fairy Tale to finish still. Please be assured that I will not abandon them and will finish them. That being said, however, I have to admit that I will not be able to update as often as I was before. My work schedule along with other real life obligations will not provide me with enough time to do leisure writing. But I will try my best to deliver a new chapter at least in a monthly basis, hopefully more.

Lastly, since this is the last chapter, I would be very interested to know what you really think of it, so please send me your comments. And as always I will welcome any suggestion to help me improve.

**Notes:**

"All I Want For Christmas Is You" is a song written, recorded, and produced by Mariah Carey and Walter Affanasieff.

The drawing in the cover image is by Nachi.

**Update:**

I'm actually continuing this story, sort of. It's in a drabble format as opposed to full length fanfic. If you're interested, you can read it in my blog.**  
**


End file.
